VOCALIFE!
by Lily02249
Summary: Watch the VOCALOIDs and some of my OCs go through a fun-filled life! Pairings on my profile section of pairings. Don't like don't read. Nobody forced you to. I can get paranoid/insane for an hour if you hate. Not kidding. Rated T to be safe, since I don't know if kisses are considered Kplus or T. Well, it's Kplus so far, no kisses yet. Unfortunately. MIKUXLEN FOREVAHH- /shot.
1. A surprise?

A/N: My first Fanfiction, yay! If you don't count that random thing I posted before this... I'm dedicating this story to Imagi, my imagination I usually argue with. [That's me alright. How sweet~] You were the one that gave me the inspiration, so obviously that's why I dedicate this to you...

Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID. VOCALOID belongs to its' respective owner.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Rin's POV

"Wake up! There's a surprise from Master to all of us!" Miku suddenly bounded into our room.

_Can't we get some sleep...?_

_Wait, surprise? Meiko must've said something about it yesterday while in the middle of her rant about Kaito using up the money to buy ice cream and an individual freezer for them..._

Len and I looked at each other and reluctantly got up, preparing ourselves for the day ahead...

Miku skipped out of the room, probably heading for the living room.

Five minutes later~

We're finally done! "Beat ya to the living room!" I screeched and ran off, getting a head start. I felt a little guilty, but hey, Len has longer legs. Just to be fair.

We ran along the corridor, slid down the banister, made Luka's precious painting fall... Oops, ran along another corridor, broke Miriam's most expensive vase... Ouch, and finally we were nearing the living room. And... Step. I won!

"I won!" I screamed into Len's ear.

Len's POV (You have no idea how much it disgusts me to do this. For the sake of anybody who's reading this, I have to do this.)

She screeched again. And this time, into my ear. Ouch... My eardrums... I was fairly certain that I had won, so I shouted back, "No, I did!".

Miku's POV (I love doing this POV.)

I had sighed and rolled my eyes at the twin's antics. I admire how they never give up, but that usually gets in the way sometimes... I piped up in the middle of the argument, "You guys are late, but anyways, let's read the letter Master gave us regarding the surprise!"

I picked up the letter and began reading.

"_Dear VOCALOIDs,_

_As you all know, there is a surprise. It, or more specifically they, are waiting in the front yard. Just say "Riri", "Ruru", and "Geikuo" and they will appear._

_From Masutaa."_

"Well, let's go call them out, then," I said and put down the letter.

We went to the front yard. I shouted, "Riri! Ruru! Geikuo!"

And behold, the surprises came out. Or should I say, VOCALOIDs...?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Cliff hanger! Mwahaha. I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow or if I have enough time, today! Thank my sister for ruining the original story. -w-


	2. New VOCALOIDs!

A/N: 14 views, no reviews at the time I'm posting this. I feel unloved. Probably because I am. ;_; Are OCs so hated? Or is that normal for somebody who first posts a story? Or am I updating too fast? Or... IS IT PEOPLE HATE THE PAIRINGS? I feel like I'm hated. Hated more than any first time writer. I'm not so depressed, usually... QAQ

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku POV

Ah, usually the VOCALOIDs appear at our doorstep, unconcious... Why are they awake? They must've woken before we came out... That must be it... It has to! The boy has to be Geikuo. He looks like me, to be honest. Just that his colour is a little bit greener and darker. His eyes are creeping me out... They're light blue, so light it actually looks white. His hair is tied in a small ponytail, like Len's.

The two girls were talking. They look like twins. The one that looked more mature had a cat curled up around her neck. The cat looked like the cat Rin had brought home a week ago... It had escaped two days later.

They also had their black waist length hair in a ponytail. The seemingly more mature girl had her fringe cover her right eye. Her left eye pupil was black while her right was violet, from what I could see under the fringe. Her left eye pupil also seemed to be glowing red a little. She wore a black shirt with a big white star in the middle. She also had a black rubber - imitation plastic vest over it. She wore detached sleeves like mine, except there were no buttons or anything, just violet flower designs. She wore a white bangle on her left hand with some black heart designs. Same with the right, except it was black with white star designs. Her skirt was like mine but with a violet glow and was slightly more than a quarter. She wore khaki shorts under her skirt that ended a bit above her knee.

Her twin wore the exact same thing, except that where she wore black the other wore white and vice versa. Her left eye pupil wasn't glowing red too. Her fringe covered her left eye instead.

"Ah, guys, no need to probe anything," The seemingly less mature girl spoke up. Her voice was just a little higher pitched than a normal girl's voice.

"And how would you know we were probing?" Rin foolishly challenged. I sighed. The girls seemed smarter than Rin. I cocked my head, curious to what they would reply.

"We can read minds," They said in perfect harmony, forming a hauntingly beautiful melody that could send shivers down anyone's spine.

"Anyways, I'm Riri," The girl that seemed more mature spoke up. Her voice was a bit lower pitched than a normal girl's voice would normally be. "And you would of course know she's Ruru and he's Geikuo except for Kaito,"

Everybody glanced at him and sweat dropped. Then everybody started asking questions to them, mainly Riri.

I suddenly had an idea. I sneaked away from the group. The only ones that have seemed to have noticed was Rin and Len, but they didn't really care.

I came behind Riri. Everybody else seemed to finally notice except the three newcomers.

I tried jumping forward and hugging her from behind. Take note of the word tried. Riri jumped really high up and landed behind me.

... Well, where I used to be.

I did jump forward and almost landed face first into the ground. I was lucky it wasn't the cold, hard floor of the mansion. I was about to land when Riri grabbed me by the arms.

Everybody heaved a sigh of relief, relived that their diva didn't suffer a broken nose. Len had heaved the heaviest sigh out of everybody. I wonder why.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri POV

If her hugs weren't so tight, I would've let her hug me. If anybody were to fall face first into the ground it should be Len. I hate him. Not sure why, but I just do. Julianne did put that information in there.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Can at least one person review? Please? At least I know the website or iPad isn't glitching out on me and showing the wrong amount of views when it should actually be zero. My iPad has tendencies to freak out.


	3. Crazy revelations!

A/N: Big shoutout to devster77! That person cheered me up lots. She/He (Have no idea what your gender is... Eheheh.) is my first reviewer... And currently my only. Where are the other people's reviews? There's 43 views, and I find it weird there's only one review. Or maybe my iPad is freaking out on me again. At least I know two people read the story since another person followed my story. Silent readers, if you review, I'll give you some of Riri's secret stash of her food item! And if you are even reading this at the top, type "My favourite icing is _" in your review!

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri POV

Anyways... I said something nobody would have guessed. "Unlike all of you people here who're half androids and half human, I'm an angel and she's a devil. That boy is a full human that has no idea of his life before coming here but has all his knowledge and more knowledge."

They stared at the three of us. I raised an eyebrow and sent a message through their heads. "_It isn't nice to stare at people you know,"_

They seemed faintly startled. "We can send messages through heads. And we have more powers than these simple ones, oh, Riri was the one who sent the messages. I just knew because I'm her twin and we used to be the same sou-" Ruru quickly said in a short breath. "Can we go inside? I'm really warm out here," Geikuo cut through Ruru's rant.

I was annoyed because she was. We sent a horrifying glare that could cut butter at him. He immediately shut up.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Meiko's POV [Finally somebody else other than Rin, Len, Miku, Riri, Ruru and Geikuo...] (Shut up. Kaito was mentioned, too.)

I could feel that intense heat of the glare... It seemed the others did too. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Let's go inside, then," The two girls looked at me. They had finished glaring and simply nodded. They strode past us and into the mansion. Their pace was exactly the same. More similar than Rin and Len's pace.

Geikuo trailed after them, still terrified from the glare the girls gave him. It was definitely more terrifying when I got angry. That was quite a lot, coming from me. Maybe I should ask them to wake the twins up. It would be hilarious yet effective. I'm always tired after getting the twins to wake up.

The rest of us followed suit. When we entered... It was definitely shocking.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's/?'s POV (*major big huge spoiler* The narrator's going to be in the story later, so that's why there's ?. In the previous chapter, there was a big hint on who... Not me though. It's one of my OCs.)

Riri and Ruru were cleaning the place up. The messy place was completely different. Everybody was startled. Oliver was the first one to snap out of it and went into his room. Followed by Miriam, Luka, and some others.

... Wait, you don't know the arrangement of how the VOCALOIDs live, do you? The more popular Japanese VOCALOIDs which are Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Gakupo live with the Engloids. The other VOCALOIDs live in another mansion. There is actually a third mansion for the mascots like Weatheroid and Ueki-loid.

There are other mansions for the UTAUs and Fanloids. For an example of how they live, there's a mansion for Hagane Miku, Magane Rin, Magane Len and the others of the like. There's another mansion for the shadow versions of the VOCALOIDs like Kagane Rin and Len. It is a very simple system, actually if you are a VOCALOID, UTAULOID or Fanloid. There ARE exceptions, like Riri, Ruru, Geikuo, some others and me. It has been rumored that some special loids live in another special mansion. It also has been rumored that they are human. One of the loids are 96neko. Although it is confirmed that the loids live in separate houses from each other, the rumors are still going strong.

Anyways, back to the story.

Geikuo was being forced to clean by Ruru. Riri had said it was fine since he was a "slob", as she had so eloquently put it. Ruru said he had to pay for his mistakes. It may be funny, the reversal of roles here since Riri is the angel and Ruru is the devil. Quite literally. But I know better. Riri doesn't want to force him but Ruru just wants to torture him.

~Time skip to just before dinner~

"We're done cleaning and cooking dinner, soo...?" Geikuo questioned. Riri flicked her fingers and replied, "We call all of them down," Geikuo blankly stared at her and realized something. "We go to each room and call them down individually?" he jokingly asked. "Yes," the reply by Ruru and Riri was fast and instaneous. He widened his eyes and his jaw almost dropped. He thought, "How long is it going to be before I die...?"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: When I write, it looks pretty long and takes really long. When I publish, it looks really short. I feel sorry for every Fanfiction writer out there. Not much romance yet, unfortunately. I'll try to put more romance in the next chapter. Please review, silent readers and anybody who's reading. Goodbye for now 'till next chapter~


	4. Torturing who now?

A/N: I accidentally deleted the chapter. It was a long one, too... ;^; Okay, rewrite. I'm writing a bit lesser. Shoutout to Voca'neko... She cheered me up but I'm feeling worse since I accidentally deleted it. I wish I was Rin in Meltdown. And strangely I'm actually listening to Rei sing Meltdown. My depression is rubbing off on the characters quite a bit here. Enjoy the story... *goes hide in little emo corner*

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Rin's POV (The road roller girl is back. I would have liked to sound more upbeat, but I'm dying of sadness here.)

Len and I were napping after the strange discovery that the other twins couldn't stand slight dirtiness.

It wasn't dirty to me. There were only books strewn everywhere, popcorn on the couches, dead flies, bugs and hair on the carpet, some kind of pink and green goopy mess on the coffee table... Fine, it was pretty dirty.

Nobody bothered to clean anything up. The closest anybody ever got to cleaning the living room up was sweeping the things under the carpet. That was how we lived. Mother, praise us~ Wait, that line is from Abandoned on a moonlit night. We don't even have a mother.

I got up after somebody knocked on the door. I made my way through Len and my plushies. Most of them were Len's though. If I did say that to somebody else with him listening, he would be trying to strangle me.

I reached the door and opened the... Well, door and grumbled "What...?". I then glanced at who was there. My heart skipped a beat when I saw who.

It was Geikuo.

I-It's n-not that I like him. It's just that his eyes... Scare me.

Riri was behind him. She was looking at me with a cocked eyebrow. Her left eye wasn't glowing red anymore. I swore it was glowing red a few hours ago. I wonder why.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV

_My heart skipped a beat when I saw who._

_ It was Geikuo._

_ I-It's n-not that I like him. It's just that his eyes... Scare me._

Oh, Rin... You don't like him, you LOVE him. You forgot I could read minds. But I know you're telling the truth that you're scared of his eyes... And another love story? I only planned to get Miku and Len together... But I can't let this love wither away like that other time...

Instantly, a wave of guilt and sadness went through me. I pushed the annoying feelings aside, but it still came back every time... Now that I think about it, Miku and Len look very similar to the only couple I failed to bring together... I missed the two major flaws in my plan... If only those two girls weren't still alive in my plans...

Maybe Miku and Len are reincarnations of those two. It was possible, since the VOCALOIDs were once human. I pity the VOCALOIDs. Being a half dead and half alive creature without knowing you were fully alive before that... I used to know the feeling.

I finally noticed Rin's blush. It was so adorable I wanted to pinch her cheeks... But my personality doesn't allow that.

"Uh... So... What are we going to do about the sleeping beauty over there?" Geikuo questioned. I glanced at the said sleeping shota over Rin's head. It was weird how I was thirteen and she was fourteen. The twins were shorter than most people of their age. And I was just a little taller than most people of my age.

I motioned for them to follow me. I walked beside Len and handed Geikuo a marker and Rin a whipped cream can.

They instantly smirked evilly. I suppressed the urge to smirk too, and kept a poker face. I took out the best weapon.

A camera.

I then let out an insane smile. It's going to be so much fun~

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ruru's POV

Ah, I can feel the evilness radiating off my sister. When she's happy, I'm happy too. I hummed the part in Gemini where Rin goes "Split in two yet joined as one,". Basically what Riri and I are.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Geikuo's POV [Finally a new POV...] (Hey, Ruru's POV was a new one too.)

I drew a mustache and monocles on Len's face and wrote some words like "I am a shota", "Sleeping beauty" and "I like bananas and Miku" on his legs and arms. Rin outlined the mustache and monocles and put swirls on his cheeks. I had an idea. I made his eyebrows thicker and put "lipstick". Rin stifled a giggle and started outlining both of them. For the finishing touch, I put shota in bold on his forehead and Rin put dots all over his face and exposed skin.

Riri inspected our work and took my marker and started coloring the bridge of his nose. Rin handed Riri back the can. She then whispered to me, "Go to the door and get our escape route ready. When he wakes up, make a run for just before the stairs. When you pass by my sister, flash her a thumbs up,"

I nodded. Riri handed Rin a mirror. She then took a picture.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Rin's POV

I put the mirror in front of Len's face. Riri whispered into his ear. "Wake up," She sounded like Miku. Maybe she already figured out his crush on Miku.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Len's POV (For once, I'm going to enjoy doing this POV.)

"Wake up," a voice that sounded like Miku's spoke.

Was that Miku? I'd do anything for her so I forced my eyes to open.

What I saw next was quite shocking.

A mirror that showed me in an ugly, unruly state. Somebody screamed a girly scream. Oh wait, that was me. The person who shoved the mirror in front of me took it away.

Rin, Riri and Geikuo? I knew Rin would do this, but... Riri seemed mature and Geikuo seemed laid back and was going to be called a shota like me so we'd be friends...

"What? Me? A shota? Ew, gross, I'm more boyish than you," Geikuo said.

... Did I just think out loud?

"Yes, yes you did. I didn't need to read your mind to know that," Riri answered.

"Anyways, say cheese!" She took a photo. Oh gosh. Is she going to post that on the Internet? I need to get that back pronto!

I jumped out of the bed, and the three of them ran away.

I gave chase. It seemed like they were heading for the stairs. Then they stopped before it. Riri then took a photo. I was slightly confused but if they wanted me to catch them, well, so be it!

I was running past Riri's and Ruru's room when suddenly, two skeletal hands popped out and grabbed both my legs. I screamed another girly scream and it started pulling me in. Riri was laughing really loudly while the other two were confused and pale because of the hands... Oh gosh. Am I going to meet my end and die here?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Geikuo's POV

Rin and I were pale. There were no such thing as moving skeletons. But there might as well be skeletons since angels and devils existed. Riri stopped laughing and explained, "Geikuo, when you gave the thumbs up to my sister, she went inside the room and shifted forms into a skeleton and grabbed his legs," Oh, that explained a lot. I asked, "What's she going to do to him?"

She smiled. And then said, "Put him in maid clothes while she knocks him out. And she's about to toss him outside,"

Rin and I turned our heads just in time to see a knocked out Len in maid's clothes, tied up being tossed out by Ruru. She then walked towards us. "What do you want to do with him now?"

Riri shrugged. "Well, bring him downstairs and show the other VOCALOIDs. Then take a picture. Then the next time all the VOCALOIDs gather at the private beach, project the picture for all of them to see."

They're scary. Remind me to never get on their bad side.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV

"I think I'll take a picture first before dragging him down the stairs," I said. I took a picture and stuffed the camera in a pocket.

And like what I said, I dragged him down the stairs.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku's POV

I heard something thumping down the stairs. I ignored it and continued eating the wonderful dinner Riri, Ruru and Geikuo prepared. But something tells me Riri and Ruru cooked while Geikuo just brought the ingredients to them.

"Hey guys~ Look what we brought!~" Ruru sang. It was a pretty tune, but something tells me it isn't going to be nice.

I turned my head and saw Len knocked out in a maid costume tied up with whipped cream all over his body. And marker writings. I could read all of them but one which was covered. I could only read, "I like bananas an". I wonder what the rest is.

I finished the rest of my dinner and walked over to Len. I took out a leek and poked him. I stifled my giggles as he groaned.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV

Almost everybody was stifling their laughter. Even the adults like Luka, Gakupo, Miriam, Big Al, Meiko, Bruno and Clara. Kaito was laughing out loud. Oliver was giggling quite loudly.

Ruru and I high-fived. "Operation: Maid Len" was a success.

Len woke up. He almost immediately shouted, "GET ME OUT OF THE ROPES!" I rolled my eyes and took a pocket knife out of my... Well, pocket, walked over to him and cut the ropes. He got out of it quickly. "Well, you three better eat your dinners. We two don't need to eat since we're angel and devil," Ruru said.

The three nodded and went to the table to eat. We stretched and went to our room to sleep. Earlier on, Miku poked Len with a leek. Does that mean she doesn't like him as more than siblings or friends? What's going to happen tomorrow, I wonder...?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: More romance, just like I promised! Please review if you enjoyed!


	5. Day one: Cakes and eyeball swords!

A/N: Sorry to everybody who was waiting... My father accidentally deleted the chapter. Remember kids, the morale of the story: Always remember to save your files. ;^; It was deleted two times. I'll try to rewrite it to the best of my memory. And Voca'Neko, the next chapter will be the one where your 'surprise' will be awaiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot and my OCs. Forgot to put this in some of the other chapters, sorry.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV (First time was Ruru's POV. Previous and this is Riri's.)

I was up and in my usual outfit, throwing darts, daggers and knives at a target in the room, since it was so huge. Never really noticed it until I woke up.

Ruru arose from her slumber. "Why aren't you throwing the things at a picture of Len?"

"Never really thought about it. And besides, we don't even have a picture of him," I answered.

"Oh. What about the picture that Master guy gave us?" she asked again.

"You threw it in the incinerator," I replied.

She said, "I can't remember, but nevermind,"

Ruru picked up her red gem necklace decorated with black feathers. She squeezed the gem gently and she was enveloped in white light for several seconds. The light disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing Ruru in her normal clothing.

She wore her necklace unlike yesterday, when we hid it. Mine was a blue gem with white feathers. She also wore her white fingerless gloves.

I wore my black fingerless gloves, that were hiding under my detached sleeves yesterday since it was so long. I wore a pair of sleeves that were a little shorter than yesterday's since it was hard to hold things or cast spells when it was long.

We went out of the window, flying around with our wings. We were practicing our dodging of attacks, not that it would be useful here...

The Japanese VOCALOIDs and Geikuo walked out into the backyard, paling when they saw us flying.

"What?" I accidentally snapped, and it came out harsher than I intended.

They visibly flinched.

"Well... We didn't see your wings yesterday..." Miku answered.

I cocked my head, "We didn't disguise our wings yesterday. What are you talking about? Unless..."

I whipped my head around, finding Ruru trying to escape. I narrowed my eyes, and hissed, "Ruru,"

She froze in her spot, slowly turning around and giving me a nervous smile.

My left eye pupil was turning red, I could tell because Miku clutched onto Len's arm, Rin and Geikuo were huddled together, Luka and Gakupo were hugging each other from fright and Kaito was hugging Meiko by the waist.

Len, Rin, Geikuo and Meiko were blushing.

I slowly slid my eyes to the eight on the ground. Miku and Rin yelped and they got closer to their partners. All of them were slowly moving away.

I slid my eyes back to Ruru. She waved her arms up and down and stuttered, "I-I was a-afraid t-t-they w-would be s-shocked that we h-had wings!"

She always waved her arms about when she was lying. She knew that so she used that to her advantage to tell people the truth but made them think she was lying.

I could tell the difference when she was lying and when she wasn't, and she was definitely lying now.

"Tell me the truth," I spat. My right pupil was flickering on fire. (A/N: I didn't rip this off BRS. I found that anime a few days after I made her.)

She sighed and gave up, "I was practicing my magic and accidentally hit them with a 'Masked Magic' spell,"

"Fine. I believe you," I plainly said with no hint of emotions. The fire extinguished, but my left pupil was still demonic, crimson red. Quite ironic since I'm an angel, but hey, I used to be a devil.

In our bloodline, after we were angry, our emotions were drained for a few hours. We had found a way to alleviate the curse, but not completely remove it. So I would be emotionless for an hour.

The doorbell rang, and I said plainly, "I'll get it," and flew off.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Len's POV

We all sighed. Miku let go of my arm.

I flinched but I tried to hide it. It seemed like she noticed, but ignored it.

I like her. Sure. But I think she doesn't like me as more than a brother to her.

I'm a bit obsessed with her, but I'm too cowardly to confess to her. Or do anything. Maybe that's why Rin's always teasing me about that.

I'm troubled... Will anybody help me?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV

I had heard Len's thoughts. I smirked. It was going to be interesting.

I had found out a way to remove the curse. Just thinking of happy or sad thoughts did the trick.

I opened the door and there was a package and a letter.

I went back inside and the Japanese VOCALOIDs were back inside and the English and Spanish ones had gathered too. It seems like the narrator forgot to say that the Spanish ones lived with us too. She tends to be forgetful.

I read the letter and said without emotions again, "Master says that mine, Ruru's and Geikuo's profile files have arrived and our step-brothers gave us welcome cake,"

I opened the package, put the files on the table and sliced the cake. It had vanilla, chocolate, strawberries and lots of other things.

Ruru and I gobbled up the big cake in a minute.

All of the other VOCALOIDs watched us in shock. "What?" Ruru gulped and asked.

"You ate that in a minute?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, soo...? You eat oranges in thirty seconds," Ruru replied.

Rin blushed and Ruru giggled.

"Check our profile files," I stated plainly.

Miku picked ours up and read it. "Your character items are cake and a double edged sword?" she asked.

Ruru and I nodded in unison, me having stuffed my face with another slice of cake from our room.

Ruru ran upstairs, into our room to get our swords and some more cake.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku's POV

Ruru ran upstairs to get something.

When she came down, she was holding another cake and a black and violet sheath with one side writing 'Ongiri'. At her hip was another sheath with the same design, but it was white and violet.

Ruru tossed to Riri the black and violet sheath and she caught it. Riri then unsheathed her sword, making the sword hiss against the sheath.

The sword was black and double edged. A white line ran down the middle of both blades. And the most noticeable feature was an eyeball at the handle. It was flattened to fit the sword.

The eyeball somehow didn't seem scary or creepy. It somehow gave off an reassuring vibe.

"They're dubbed the 'Ongiri Greatblade'. We also have other weapons like the 'Ongiri Longbow', but we mainly use these since we like front ranged attacks," Riri said plainly. It was creeping me out, how she could be so emotionless. Even the eyeball wasn't as creepy as her emotionless self.

"We skipped breakfast because of the whole fiasco we caused, so it's time for lunch!" Ruru happily said. "You caused it, not me, I just got angry at you," Riri replied.

I remembered something I wanted to ask them. "Ne, Riri, why do you wear so much black clothes when you're an angel? And why are you not really nice like an angel?"

"I used to be a devil. Same reason for the next question. I'm cold on the outside... And nice on the inside, from what our creator coded me to be," she said, this time a very faint hint of emotions. Or was it just me?

"Then Ruru, you used to be an angel?" I asked, curious.

"Yep!" she answered happily. "Goody two shoes on the outside and evil on the inside!"

"Okay," I was faintly startled that they used to be opposite of what they are now.

We had lunch, and the day passed by fairly quickly. Nothing much interesting, other than Rin and Ruru pranking Len by smashing a pie into his face when he entered his and Rin's room, Riri decorating his hair by icing it and Geikuo pasting post-it notes all over him and his bed.

I feel sorry for Len. He's the guinea pig of most of the pranks. All the boys get pranked. Rin and Meiko were the only girls to get pranked. And they were only pranked one time.

I hope everyday is as exciting as today.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: I FINALLY FINISHED! Yay! I'll post the next chapter either today or tomorrow in my country here.


	6. Day two Part one: New VOCALOIDs again?

A/N: I'm feeling happy. And I bet Voca'Neko is too. And shoutout to HiminaChanTteba for reviewing on MLod! (Stands for Miku and Len official duets. I tend to be obsessing over MikuxLen nearly all the free time that I have.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OCs. And I do not own Ai. Read on to find out who she is. She is owned by Voca'Neko.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku's POV (Just terrific~ I'll try to do different POVs for everyday until I run out of POVs to do. Which wouldn't be too likely but can still happen.)

I was up from my sleep, just out of the shower and in my usual clothes, bouncing down the hallway and to the living room. When I reached the living room and was about to sit down on one of the comfy couches, the doorbell rang.

Apparently the doorbell ringing could send almost everybody rushing from their bedrooms, preparing for the visitor. Meiko came running first, in her normal outfit but her hair was messy and she was busy patting it back into it's normal sleek red bob.

Luka was hopping downstairs on one leg since she was trying to put her boot on the other. Her hair was in a messy bun too.

Riri and Ruru strode in from the kitchen, looking much neater than the other two. They both had taken a slice of cake each from the fridge and were eating it.

The rest of the VOCALOIDs came down messily and sloppily, each of them trying to look decent except for me, Riri and Ruru.

Rin looked like Len. And Len looked like Rin. The VOCALOIDs would have had a hard time figuring out who was who if not for the only differences which were Rin's bow on her head, her shirt was different from Len's and her shorts were... Shorter.

When the other VOCALOIDs seemed decent enough, Riri and Ruru walked to the door and swung it open. Their eyes widened for some reason.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (The narrator isn't me, just so you know. Anyways, s/he IS a character.)

A cloaked figure and what seemed like another angel were at the door. Not to mention a very pale boy in mostly black.

Riri and Ruru were about to say something but couldn't say anything. They were completely frozen. As still as a statue, some might say.

The cloaked figure spoke, a voice that nobody in the mansion could differentiate from female or male. Or did someone? "These are new VOCALOIDs," the figure paused and continued, "She's an angel like Riri. Meet your senior, Riri, and here's her profile file,"

It passed the file to the person beside Riri and Ruru who was Rin. Take note I used it because nobody knows who the figure is other than me and some other special ones.

"And he's some half ghost, half human and half android who wanted to become a VOCALOID so here he is," The figure said, "And here's his profile file," It tossed the file to Luka who was the closest other than Rin, Len, Riri and Ruru.

"Now, get in you little buggers," It said, accidentally revealing a small bit of both of it's eyes. Miku saw it was violet, the same shade of Riri and Ruru's pupils. _Maybe they're related in some way..._

It pulled its cloak back over it's eyes and pushed the two newbies into the mansion and closed the door. When the door closed, the figure disappeared.

Riri and Ruru returned to their senses and shouted out, "Nee-san!"

They shook their heads and saw the two new VOCALOIDs. "Who are they?" Ruru asked.

"You didn't see them earlier when they were right in front of you? And why did you guys just shout 'nee-san'?" Rin questioned.

"Nee-san must've cast a 'Freeze' spell on us. And the cloaked person is nee-san," Ruru replied.

"So... She's a girl," Rin asked, though it was more of a statement than question.

Ruru nodded.

Riri remembered something. "Ah, Ai? Is that you?"

The other angel nodded with a stoic face.

"It's been quite a long time since we've seen each other, how was it going while I was away?" Riri said, a faint hint of happiness in her voice.

"Fine, other than your step-brother on bad terms with Megnut again," Ai answered plainly.

Ai faced the other VOCALOIDs. "I'm Ai Yuuki,"

"Okay... Hey, what about Riri, Ruru and Geikuo's last name? We only know their first names," Miku asked.

Riri answered, "Mine and Ruru's last name is Kurone. Geikuo's last name is Yakune,"

"Okay. What about the half ghost, half human and half android guy?" Rin asked.

"Am I really that ignored?" The boy said from behind Ai, scaring the leeks out of Miku.

Meiko replied, "Maybe Rin and Miku are being blind,"

The two girls blushed, feeling uneasy.

"My full name's Reike Akune," he said.

"Hey, Ai, is your name a cross between Tsukiyomi Ai's and Kaai Yuki's?" Meiko asked.

"... I'm not sure," Ai replied.

Rin piped up, "Hey, let's check out your profiles!"

"No need," Ruru said, suddenly in a bad mood.

Miku questioned, "Hah? Why not?"

"You guys never read our profiles..." Geikuo said gloomily.

"A-Ah! Sorry! We really sorry, well, at least I am!" Rin apologized profusely.

"Don't apologize, what's done has been done," Ruru said dramatically.

Len said, "Why are you making it sound so dramatic? It's not like we're being filmed or anything..."

Riri and Ruru glared at him. Riri said, "There wasn't any other word to make it sound her personality. And besides, everything is filmed or at least written down beyond the fourth wall,"

Everybody stared at her except Ruru and Ai. "You broke the fourth wall," Len said.

"I know. And beyond that fourth wall is another fourth wall of that world, which is the Heaven and Hell realm. And Ruru belongs to the Hell realm while we two belong to the Heaven one so we know all about what's happening," Riri said.

"Aw, we missed breakfast again, now it's lunch," Rin pouted.

"Ah, don't worry about lunch, we're going to whip something up quickly," Riri said. Riri and Ruru walked away to the kitchen to prepare another delicious meal.

What are they going to do next?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Part one since I'm tired. And a bit lazy. Goodbye 'till next chapter~ Unless it's already uploaded for some readers.


	7. Day two Part two: Kekeke! Pranks again!

A/N: The chapter was derped by my iPad. I uploaded the chapter then deleted it in Doc Manager. Then my iPad decided to not upload it. I hate it now. ;^; But I know I can't stay mad at it forever. Since I'm using it now. And officially I'm uploading this every other day unless something comes up. Like me accidentally deleting the chapter. Oh, I'm going to write the history of my OCs in another story soon. It's somewhat of a prequel to this. And might be important to the storyline. (Take note of "might". I'm not really sure yet.) And I'm going to upload it after all my OCs are introduced. Together with the VOCALOIDs. I'm also going to write a description of the OCs in this story.

To Voca'Neko: Did you read the thing up there? Can I put Ai in the description story of the OCs of this story? After all, you own her. Not me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Other than my OCs. One of the OCs in this story, Ai, belongs to Voca'Neko.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

~10 minutes later 'cuz they're angels~

Narrator's/?'s POV (Ermahgerd. Voca'Neko, don't tell anyone who s/he is 'til I reveal her/him. And people who're reading this, don't bother her.)

The girls had finished preparing everyone's lunch. Except for some. (Hint: There's no cake and no ingredients to make cake. Expect a rampage unless somebody stops them.)

Ai walked into the kitchen first. She marveled at the sight of the wonderful food. Especially the pockys. Riri and Ruru must've put it there for her. How sweet.

The rest of the VOCALOIDs walked in after her and they gasped. At how the girls could make such nice food. ("Hey," they hissed in unison. Better get out of her before they rip my head off. They did it several times before and it admittedly wouldn't kill me, but would hurt really bad.) I tell the truth.

Even Kaito thought that. Excuse me while they mentally chase me.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ai's POV (Be proud Voca'Neko. BE PROUD.)

I was busy oglin- admiring the wonderful food. Especially the pockys. It's cloud nine on a stick. I would've said Heaven, if not for the fact I used to live there. There was a wide array of food and I was mostly focused on the sweets.

I nearly didn't notice there wasn't any cakes. When I did, I snapped out of my state. They should be going crazy on a rampage about ten seconds ago...

I turned my attention to Riri and Ruru. They were in a corner, holding a hand to their faces.

_"Hey," _I sent a message to their minds.

_"What?" _They groaned in unison.

I asked, _"Why're you guys on the floor, crouching with a hand to your face?"_

_"To prevent ourselves from going crazy ninja all over the place,"_ Ruru answered.

I walked over to them and they turned around, showing a forced, restrained smile. It was a little creepy.

"You guys can go ninja on that blondie who's in love with teal pigtails over there," I whispered.

Riri sighed and said softly, "The VOCALOIDs will restrain us and think we're crazy for being completely calm one moment and insane the next,"

I blinked. "Oh, I'll get cake for you guys then,"

The others were eating the food joyfully. I envy them. But stopping the girls from going crazy on the world would be higher on my list than food. And as long as they don't touch my pockys, they'll live for another day. Reike was the only one who paid me any mind while I was having a conversation with Riri and Ruru.

He was the observant type. He could observe things most people would pay no attention to.

I walked out of the kitchen and the mansion. On my way out, I could see Reike was pretty confused. I wonder why I'm thinking about him. I should stop.

I headed for the bakery. Once I bought the cake from the nice lady who seemed somewhat familiar, I quickly went back to the mansion. I wouldn't want the girls to be ninja-ing and destroying the world.

I ran back inside, past Len who was staring at Miku (A/N: I. AM. MAJOR. FANGIRLING. Even though I'm the one writing this.) , past Kaito who was complaining about not having enough ice cream in the spread of food, past Meiko who was saying he had three tubs of ice cream already, past Geikuo who was helping Rin peel oranges (More like Rin forced him to since "no one else was available". He shot back that Reike was and she said, "Just peel you idiot!" and he effectively shut up.) and past Reike who was still confused.

His face seemed to have a hint of dry amusement. I hate him.

I got to the girls after weaving through several other VOCALOIDs. I had bought three cakes since there was an offer of "Buy two get one free" at the bakery. I was a bit of a shopaholic.

I gave them a cake and they quickly ate it.

"Thanks! Now, what do you want us to do for you?" They said in unison. Some of the VOCALOIDs noticed but paid no mind.

They treated whoever gave them a cake like a god. And they did a favor for them willingly. If it was someone they didn't like or hated that gave them a cake, they would treat the person slightly better. This would be useful for that blonde Kagamine boy to know since they hate him.

I smiled. "Nothing much, it's one of your fortes,"

They beamed brighter. They were good at lots of things. So, we use forte to say what they like to do and not what they're good at. They looked adorable. And somehow creepy at the same time.

"Prank Reike," I whispered.

They grinned from ear to ear. It was creepier than SeeU's song, I=Nightmare.

And so, after everyone was done eating, we planned something devious. We would sneak into his room and put spiders and cobwebs everywhere. He wouldn't be too freaked out since he IS half ghost after all. So we would put rats. And a water bucket on the door so he would be drenched. We'll paint rainbows all over his room.

The best plan. Riri and Ruru said they'll somehow find a way to smash a pie in his face.

We got to work. Riri worked with the spiders, rats and cobwebs. Ruru painted the rainbows. I just took pictures when they slammed the pie into his face.

We took a step back to admire our work. It seemed like a scene straight out from Alice Human Sacrifice. I knew he didn't like the song. He said, "Unoriginal since the guy copied it from a creepy pasta,". Well, I'd like what he hate. Except if he hated himself. I wouldn't like him.

And so, the time came. We hid in Riri's and Ruru's room and peeked. Reike was walking towards his room. Everything went well.

He opened the door, the water splashed onto his face, he wiped it off and saw the room and he was currently chasing us. Riri and Ruru ran backwards and threw a pie at his face. I turned my head around and took a picture and laughed. We turned a corner and they stopped. I stopped too. We turned around and... Reike was in a net. Geikuo and Rin turned the corner with a net in Geikuo's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me they were part of the plan?" I asked, annoyed at my junior and her twin. She would be my senior if she was old enough to become an archangel. Same thing with Ruru.

"Surprise," Riri shrugged.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Reike screeched.

"It's a net, mind you," Riri said.

"JUST GET ME OUT! YOU'RE AVOIDING THE MAIN QUESTION!" He screeched again.

"No need to get all grumpy, old guy. And you weren't even asking," Ruru said, rolling her eyes.

"JUST GET ME OUT!"

"Fine, fine..." I said and huffed. I cut open the net with a pen knife, narrowly missing his arm.

"Watch where you're cutting, lady," He growled.

I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't know you had a temper,"

"Only when I'm in situations that require it," He hissed.

I said, "Well, this didn't,"

He replied, "You guys would have left me there if I didn't throw that fit,"

I thought for awhile and said, "True, true..."

After a few hours after the prank, we had dinner by Riri and Ruru again. They had another cake that I bought.

"So... Where am I going to sleep? You guys didn't tell me yet," I said.

"In the same room as Reike," Miku bluntly stated.

I spat my strawberry juice out. I'm the one who's supposed to be blunt, not on the receiving edge!

"What?" Reike and I shouted.

"Why him?" I said. "I want to be in the same room as Riri and Ruru!"

"Uhm, okay. Sure, you can change rooms," Rin said.

I sighed. "So I don't have to be in the same room with that idiot? Great," I said, sighing again in relief.

He narrowed his eyes at me but didn't make any comment.

I took a rag and cleaned the mess I made by spitting out my juice. Once I was done, I headed for Riri's, Ruru's and my room. They had set up a bed for me. "Thanks," I said. They just smiled at me.

I settled under the covers and closed my eyes.

I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. It would be nice if it was as great as today.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: MWAHAHAHA! Ai was about to sleep in the same room as Reike! But I'm not that predictable. She ended up with Riri and Ruru. See you guys next chapter, unless it's already there for the late readers.


	8. Day 3 Special: CRAPPY CHRISTMAS CHAPT!

A/N: Shoutout to iNeko'tan and Phooka-chan! They're really nice reviewers. And if xX-BananaGirl-Xx ever gets an account and writes a story, shoutout to her as well! Everybody is so nice. (Except for two idiotic abnormal Guests and one very dumb epic fail registered user whom I will never name. He'll get popular if I do.)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

~Christmas Special~

Narrator's/?'s POV (iNeko'tan, I suppose you know who s/he is. SO DON'T GO AROUND TELLING EVERYBODY. I'd feel more like a loner than I already am. I can't even buy things from a shop. Or talk to my friends. ;^;)

Once upon a time, the VOCALOIDs were gathered around a cozy firepl- Wait, wrong storyline.

The VOCALOIDs were all asleep except for the three early birds. Nearly said love birds there.

They were, Ruru, Riri and Miku.

Miku had an adorable outfit on. It might make Len nosebleed.

Riri had the ribbon that held up her ponytail be red, green and purple. It somehow looked good even with the purple.

And last and probably least ("HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE GREAT, GREAT RURU!" She screeched. Why did the creator make her think so highly of herself.) , Ruru had the same ribbon as Riri and had a gong and mallet in her hands. It's going to be a disaster. You can't even trust her with a blunt pencil. Let alone her sword. But luckily their step-brothers always follow (See: Stalk) them so they never go paranoid. But now... They don't have their step-brothers... Oh gosh, somebody spare the poor teal pigtails.

"A-are you sure t-that we'll be f-f-fine?" Miku stuttered rather adorably. She flushed. Wind was (somehow) blowing up her skirt and she was struggling to keep it in place.

Riri flashed Miku a quick cat-like smile, "Sure, of course~ We'll keep them in place,"

"Ready, and..." Riri and Ruru said in unison.

Get ready.

She hit the mallet on the gong, "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG..."

The sound resounded throughout the house. And outside, the birds all flew away like in those typical shows. Clichéd, but I couldn't help it.

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEADS! Y'CAN'T SLEEP FEREVER!" Ruru shouted with a farmer-like accent.

There were several shuffling and muffled voices. After a minute or so, most of the VOCALOIDs came down, disgruntled. Except for the usual two, Rin and Len. Riri and Ruru sighed in unison, creepily for how they were so much like the same person, just in two bodies. "We'll get them," Ruru said, dragging Riri along upstairs.

They reached the room and Riri dealt with Rin while Ruru dealt with Len.

Riri whispered into Rin's ears. Something about Geikuo.

"HAH? WHAT? HEY? WHERE?" Rin shot straight up, talking. She looked around. She narrowed her eyes on Riri, who was beaming brightly and... Currently pushing her around to get dressed and prepared.

Ruru intruded his thoughts. He was currently thinking... Never make me see that unpleasant, disturbing image again. Ruru shuddered. She decided to use the gong and hit Len in the stomach repeatedly instead of intruding his head.

"Oof-! Ack-! Stop-! It!" He said.

Ruru stopped. He suffered a bruise. It'd heal pretty quickly since he was half android. She giggled and pushed him into the shower.

Rin had just about finished and was pushed by Riri into the living room.

Ruru went downstairs since she loathed being around the boy Kagamine. She kept her face in a completely happy state, though she was feeling quite the opposite. (A/N: The three haters made me become like this too.)

When Rin and Riri made it to the living room and Ruru not so long after, Miku asked, still keeping her skirt down, "Where's Len?"

"He's still preparing," Ruru said, while popping a cake pop in her mouth that came out of nowhere.

"Oh," Miku replied.

Said boy ran into the living room.

Said boy saw Miku.

Said boy ran to the kitchen.

Said boy came back with a few tissues in his nose.

Said boy ran back to the kitchen.

Said boy was holding two tissue boxes.

Everybody was stifling their giggles at Len.

He glared at them, but it made no effect.

"You look hideous!" Rin said.

He made no comment or retort.

"S-so, l-let's open Riri and my gifts for everyone!" Ruru was shaking from laughter.

So then did everyone notice the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. I mean, it was so huge everyone ignored it. I think Riri and Ruru just hid it's presence.

"So, first off, we have Miku's presents!" Riri announced merrily, different from her cold personality. And quiet one.

(A/N: I'll leave it up to you guys to guess what the presents are~ If you want the answer, just wait 'till I announce in the A/N that I'm writing a detailed description of everything in another story then check that story out. Other than my OCs, since there's going to be lots.)

"Thank you!~ Best Christmas presents I ever got!"

"And Rin's presents!"

"A new one! Sweet!"

"Len's,"

"Uh... Okay..."

"Kaito's!"

"NOW I CAN RULE THE WORLD WITH THIS! MWAHAHAHA!" A wild Kaito appears! Meiko uses slap! Kaito is defeated!

"Here's Meiko's lovely present!"

"Finally something that somebody gives me has a use,"

"Luka's presents!"

"Thank you. Now Gakupo can't be all snuggled up with me,"

"Gackt's,"

"Don't call me that. And what a lovely gift you have for me!"

"Leon's gifts!"

"Okay...?"

"Lola's wonderful gifts!"

"Thanks?"

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV

And so I got lazy from typing all that. Just look at my profile and try to figure out who got what.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Rin's POV

When everybody got their gift (They said they delivered gifts to the other mansion too.) , they had already prepared breakfast and we were eating it. Ai told Riri and Ruru to prank Reike again.

When I ask the other twins, they usually don't agree. Maybe because I'm pranking people that they like. Ai somehow can get them to prank anyone except Miku. I wonder how.

This time, they pushed him into the huge bin in the corner of the kitchen. I laughed my head off. He was really filthy, so no one dared get near him. He washed up and no one still dared. I pity him.

The girls then pranked Len by knocking him out and made him wear the outfit from Kagamine Len No Bousou. He chased them around until the got to the roof. He couldn't get up there so he gave up. The girls then sneaked back into their rooms without him noticing.

And dinner was made by Ai since the girls refused to get out of their rooms.

All in all, it was a great day.

If only I could figure out how to get the girls to obey me, then it would be perfect.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Lesson of the day: Never listen to haters. Thanks you allllll fer readin dis chapter. Grammar nazi is starting to wear off again. Nuu. So goodbye 'till next time unless it's already uploaded for the late readers.


	9. Day four: Cosplay all the VOCALOIDs!

A/N: Sorry for the late update... QAQ My father decided to steal the iPad so I was left behind with the crappy computer. And I don't like writing on the computer. Anyways my sister and I also had some bonding time. Weird since we dislike each other, but I got her to like Bad Apple!. And I found out Gemini was the first song she ever heard from VOCALOID. Soo... ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: ME OWNS NOTHING. Just Riri, Ruru, Geikuo and Reike. Ai belongs to Voca'Neko.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Len's POV (No other POV I really wanted to do... And I said I wanted to do different ones everyday if I could. *sigh*)

I was still in bed, trying to sleep even though the bright light from the window was blinding me.

_Can't I get some sleep..._

I peeked one eye open a little. And saw Miku's normal outfit. On the floor right beside my bed.

I shot right up. What- How- Why was it there!_?_

"So you're finally awake," Rin said, slightly softer than usual.

I turned my head to her, and she was holding Geikuo's outfit, pale and shivering. I slowly picked up Miku's outfit. Why was it there...?

Ruru walked into our room. "So you've finally woken up," she said, with a very slight deeper voice and a cold edge... It sounded like what Riri would usually sound like.

"For your information, I'm Riri and Ruru forced me to wear this. She wants everyone to cosplay as another. Everybody is paired so Miku's wearing your outfit," Riri gestured to me and continued, "And Geikuo's wearing yours," She then gestured to Rin. "Since Ruru and I don't have a partner, we're cosplaying as each other,"

She sighed then said, "Good luck trying to survive today,"

Riri stalked off grumpily, probably off to tell another VOCALOID of the impending doom awaiting them.

I prepared myself for the day ahead... We die in lots of songs, and it isn't helping us feel better with this cosplay.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV (I missed this POV so much...)

Len thought I was going to warn somebody else? They were the last! I checked on them plenty of times in between my visits to the other VOCALOIDs. He forgot they almost always sleep in.

I reached the living room where Ruru was waiting. "Mou, cheer up. You're supposed to be acting like me, all cheerful and whatnot," Ruru said gruffly. "Your impersonation is terrible," I said and let out a genuine smile.

"Now that's more like it!" She said and let out into a cheesy grin. We hugged.

We let go. Her mouth was curved into a slight frown, like what I'd usually do. My face had a fake grin, though a tiny bit of genuinity of my previous smile still remained.

A smile was pulling at the edge of her mouth, since it twitched every now and then. I was also twitching, though not as much as her but I was twitching my hands too.

The VOCALOIDs all walked in. "Ah~ You're all here! So let's start the briefing shall we?" I said cheerfully. Our twitching stopped, since this was of normal behaviour of angels and devils. Angels are bright and cheerful but I was gloomy and slightly negative. Same thing for the devils.

"So everyone is paired and is cosplaying, except for Miriam, right?" I said. "We have a costume for you~"

Ruru and I brought out a outfit that resembled a friend of ours who wor. She's dead, unfortunately... Reike seemed somewhat surprised. Now that I think about it, he looks like her. And his name is similar to hers.

Maybe... They're related. Or I could be imagining things. The latter seems much more likely. It probably is.

"Uh, okay..." She said and took the outfit. She then went back to her room to try the outfit.

Miku asked, "Did you guys change clothes? You guys are acting opposite of what you usually act..."

"Everybody needs to act like the other person too~" I happily said.

Silence settled in. But not for long. "EH!?" They chorused.

Miriam then came down.

I giggled daintily, putting a hand to my lips. Ruru smirked.

"What about me?" Miriam asked. She was the only one who didn't chorus with the others.

I answered, "Act as yourself, you'll be fine," Not. I so badly wanted to tell her to act like an innocent, quiet, mostly stoic girl that only showed any emotion in the vicinity of Ruru and me.

I then paid attention to the boys. Len was downcast, kneeling, looking at the ground. Kaito was sitting and licking an ice cream in Meiko's outfit. Very weird. Reike was blushing, pulling the hoodie down. The others were similar to either Len or Reike.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. Except for the boys. They had trouble walking except for Geikuo since Rin wore shorts. Reike still had trouble even though Ai wore shorts underneath the hoodie.

Nobody followed the 'Follow the other person's personality' rule, so I was fairly happy Len didn't act oblivious.

Dinner was fairly eventful, with Rin and Ai pranking Geikuo, Reike and Len. Miku was too innocent to prank Len, so Rin took care of him for her. They accidentally pranked Kaito and Gakupo as well.

I had helped provide them with the materials. Snowballs, buckets of iced water and marbles.

They threw snowballs at the boys and in their haste to get away, they stepped on the marbles. Rin and Ai threw the iced water on the poor fools.

Rin accidentally hit Kaito and Gakupo to the marbles but she didn't care and threw the water on them anyways.

After that, they started pelting the boys with snowballs again. Reike tried to escape, but Ai started rapidly throwing snowballs at him so he fell backwards onto the marbles again.

We were currently about to sleep. "I wish we have great days ahead of us," I murmured to myself and drifted off to sleep.

I do wish.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! See you guys next chapter unless it's already uploaded for late readers.


	10. Day five Part one: RirixRuru? NOT!

A/N: So. I... Got lazy, then the next day, my father hogged the iPad. And lastly, NOT ENOUGH TIME. So try to enjoy this (maybe rushed?) chapter. Q^Q... QAQ.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ruru's POV (New POV, of course. Guess what? I didn't think about Ruru for the previous chapter's first POV. I FEEL MORE DEPRESSED. *deflates like a balloon*)

Riri and I were up, her having a faint ghost of a smile on her lips while I was bouncing all around like a ping pong ball. We were excited to record our awesome cover of... I can't remember. Wait, I now remember. It's Magnet... Wait what? WHAT? IT'S TWINCEST AND YURI. YURICEST. OR WHATEVER. I paled and stopped bouncing.

"Ne, Ruru, what's wrong?" My other half, Riri, asked.

I whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "We're singing... Magnet..."

And I fainted. It doesn't help that I'm a powerful devil.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV

She fell to the floor, a ghost coming from her mouth chanting, "Uke irero, uke irero...".

I caught her and walked over to the couch and tossed her onto it. I then thought about what Ruru had rasped out before supossedly "fainting". I was completely still. And I paled to the point where I was starting to disappear. I tilted my head downwards, bangs covering both my eyes.

"You. Will. Pay," I hissed creepily.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Miku's POV (I love how she's supossed to be oblivious but I make her quite the opposite. Wait, I hate it. WRITER'S BLOCK, Y U NO GO AWAY.)

I just finished preparing whatever stuff I needed to prepare and went downstairs to the living room and saw Riri and Ruru. Ruru was fainted and was on the couch. Riri was angry again.

Suddenly, Riri dragged Ruru along the floor and she went outside. Wonder where they're going.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV

I'm not going to wait for the composer and equipment to arrive so I can lash out at them. I'm going to demand for a change in songs from the big guy himself. I'm headed for the company and there's those scaredy cat guards. They're parting ways. Good. Their measly lives can continue.

I flew up the stairs, since I wanted to get to his main office as quickly as possible.

Once I reached his daint, dirty office, I swung the door open and spat, "I demand a change of songs,"

"Calm down miss, I knew this would happen so I already have another song for you two to sing," The guy didn't show his face. I don't think he ever does.

"I want you two to do a cover of Reverse Rainbow," He said.

I relaxed and became emotionless. Again. "Fine," I faked a harsh tone.

I turned on my heels and walked. Ruru had just "woken up" and struggled to get out of my grip. I let go and she fell down.

Ruru got up and said, "You changed songs?"

I replied, struggling to keep a faint hint of anger in my voice, "Yup. Stop faking that you fainted,"

She ignored the faking that she fainted part of my reply and jumped out of the window. I jumped after her and my wings disappeared just when I flew. Ruru noticed before I could fall very far.

She caught me and she was dragging me through the air.

"Kod giving you problems again?" She raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and spoke, still trying to keep emotions in my tone, "Kod's such a troll. I wonder why he was even picked to be ruler,"

She answered, "Maybe he was the first angel to be created. Who knows,"

"Haah... Maybe..." I said with faked confusion.

We reached the backyard and there was a letter.

We walked inside and I read it. It said:

"Dear VOCALOIDs,

There's five more VOCALOIDs on the way! One is arriving today. The rush of many VOCALOIDs might have surprised you all, but don't worry, we still have half androids half humans and this is probably the only time so many VOCALOIDs are introduced.

From Master"

I put the letter on the table.

Ai came downstairs, saw us and said, "Why did you guys leave? Everybody had to make their own breakfast,"

"Settling issues with our songs," Ruru answered.

Ai confusedly said, "Uh... Okay..."

This is going to be the longest, most unlucky day I'll ever have here. Yet, at least. There's probably much, much more to come. And I'll be so doomed.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: YAY. FINALLY. Thank y'all for reading this chapter, and see y'all next time, unless it's already uploaded for late readers.


	11. Day 5 Part two: AKIYO, WHY'RE YOU HERE?

A/N: Blame my father for the late update. •3• He says only the iPad can use the map. Well, the iPhone can too. Except there's no street view, BUT WHATEVER... WRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY-

Disclaimer: -YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- (I do not-) -YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- (Own anything other than-) -YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- (My OCs and-) -YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- (Ai belongs to Voca'Neko-) -YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY- (And Akiyo belongs-) -YYYYYYYYYYYYYY- (To iNeko'tan.) -YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Geikuo's POV (-YYYYYYYYYYYYY- Wait what? Geikuo's POV? YAAAAYYYYYYYYYY-)

I walked out of the kitchen to find Ai, Riri and Ruru talking. Where've they been?

"Settling issues with our songs," Riri mysteriously appeared behind me and scared me, causing me to fall forwards. Rin, again mysteriously, was right beside me and caught me. How many "me"'s did I use? I know I used it quite a lot... Wait, getting sidetracked. She caught me, and we were stuck in a slightly awkward position...

No, don't ask me to describe it. You people can imagine it. I'm sure the rabid fans who ship us together will be more than delighted to do it. Wait, what? The author says nobody really ships us. Why though... [He's secretly going "WRRRYYYYYYYY-" on the inside.] (Shut your mouth before I do it for you.) [You can't. That's the beauty of it.] (...)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Reike's POV (-YYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Since Geikuo's trying to recover from my beating. *insert troll face here*)

Uh, why am I suddenly being dragged into the whole picture or commotion or whatever the heck is going on here? What? No... You wouldn't dare... NO.

Since the author is threatening me, I guess I'll do this POV... You want to know what she's threatening me with? No way. You'll be able to threaten me with that.

I casually strode into the living room. Because of that naggy old author.

I saw the commotion and Riri and Ruru taking pictures everywhere, Riri with an uPad (A/N: Copyright...? Anyways, it's a reference to myself. I use the iPad all the time. When I don't, it's either me doing something else quickly or somebody stealing it.) and Ruru with a camera.

I saw the screen of the uPad when Riri was zipping past me. It was on a little decorating picture thing. The time between her changing locations was also the time she decorated. Her fingers moved quicker than a normal eye could see. Since I was half ghost half human and half android, (More like half pig half chicken half squid. You can change any of them with half sheep and half cow. Minecraft? I didn't take the mobs from there, I can assure you.) I could see it. It was still pretty quick.

Now, I don't feel like narrating further, so, H4T3 0N TH3 4UTH0R WH1L3 Y0U C4-

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's/?'s POV (The two test subjects failed. Boo. So I'm going to use the fully functioning prototype. 0% chance of hating on me since we're practically each other. Except she's an OC of mine. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-)

Miku strode in from the backyard. She saw the scene.

Rin and Geikuo were trying to get off each other but failed miserably.

Reike was sitting on the couch there thinking/arguing mentally with me/the author.

Riri and Ruru were taking pictures of the two, secretly tripping or bumping the pair so they could get more shots.

Ai was... Where is she? Oh wait, the camera's spanning. I watch what's there from a TV. Sleek and nice. Oh yeah, Ai's sitting beside Reike, shifting her eyes between the scene and Reike. And they deny they like each other. This scene seems worthy to take a picture of. Let me get my camera... Click.

It would be a great scene if Len would join in and fall on Miku, making them kiss... (Fangirl moment... Done.) It would be perfect if Len and Miku were Rin and Geikuo. Except there's no kiss, but if Riri and Ruru angle it perfectly, they can make them kiss. (FANGIRLING MOMENT. Please wait while we clear the brain of the author of the lemon images she is currently conjuring... Operation complete.)

I see Len. At the stairs. Hiding. Staring at Miku. Okay... It's getting weird... Oh, Rin finally escaped from the clutches of Riri and Ruru. Either that or they got bored of taking pictures.

"Let's make lunch," Ruru said. The girls stretched and yawned in unison. They were definitely bored. Rin and Geikuo glared at them, mostly at Ruru though. I don't know why. Maybe because she's a devil. Meh, who cares.

Len shifted around in his position, feeling faintly uncomfortable. Guess what? Guess. Guess. Just guess. Gueeessss.

GUESS. Fine, I'll stop asking.

...

...

Guess?

...

Fine. He slipped on one of his banana peels and slid down the stairs. So Riri and Ruru were chasing him around outside, trying to kill him. Or at least injure him 'till near death. Ruru's sword morphed into a longbow. Or as she would put it, an epic longbow. And in this situation, I would agree that he would die an epic death. Anybody killed by the Kurones definitely will die a death that is not boring.

Ruru's arrows were lit on fire. And she usually shot at the ground in front of Len, to stall him and let Riri take the kill. She occasionally tried to shoot at him to make him dodge and slow down.

Riri's sword became sharper since she was... Uh... I don't know. She ships MikuxLen pretty hard and was somewhat happy Len was spying on Miku, but unhappy he doesn't have the guts to confess. So she can see the lovey dovey love birds kiss. Though Miku doesn't like him back. Maybe she does. Maybe she doesn't. We'll have to see... Even I'm unsure of it myself. I think the author/I put more Len and Rin sibling moments than Len and Miku lovey ones.

And so Miku came to the rescue. She walked outside and asked, "Why're you guys chasing Len?"

And in a blink of an eye, they were right in front of her. Riri was wearing a (somewhat) forced smile that was slightly creepy. Ruru was beaming creepily.

"Nothing, nothing~" They chorused in unison. Scarily.

They went inside to make lunch. A bad one, but edible nonetheless. Rin's, Miku's, Geikuo's and Ai's lunch were the only ones that were at least half decent. Their own lunch was better than the others.

"Oh yeah, guys, a new VOCALOID is coming today," Riri said.

Several VOCALOIDs spat out their drink. (At least the drinks were normal. It was their own character item, except as a drink. Like Rin got orange juice, Miku got leek vegetable juice and Kaito had melted ice cream. I wonder how his stomach can stand melted ice cream.)

"What?" All the VOCALOIDs chorused... In... Unison... Sorry. Had to say that again.

Ruru was humming to the tune of "Funny ways to die" (A/N: -OOOOOOOOOO- Cawpyrite. -OOOOOOOOO-) and washing the dishes. She turned her head around and said, "Yup,"

Rin looked like she was about to pass out. And so she did. Geikuo was rapidly shaking her.

Riri walked to the backyard and said something random...? "Akiyo! Get your butt out of Heaven and TELL US WHY THE FREAKING HELL YOU'RE A NEW VOCALOID!"

Ruru frowned and left the dishes, summoning a clone to wash them ("Ooh, fancy," Meiko said.) and she walked to where Riri was. She said, "Akiyo doesn't live in Hell, and Hell currently isn't freaking out," "That was a... Theoritical statement," Riri replied, sighing at how dumb Ruru could sometimes be.

Ai had ran outside at the mention of Akiyo. When the girls finished talking, she face palmed and muttered, "What. In. The. World," The three girls were clearly displeased. The other VOCALOIDs had joined them, Geikuo carrying Rin on his back. Save for the Ruru clone. I'm not even sure to classify her/it as a VOCALOID since she/it wasn't actually the real Ruru.

"Speaking of Akiyo... I don't really know your friends," Ruru spoke. Riri froze, then crumbled and knelt on the ground. "Yeah..."

"Uh, hello? Why am I here?" Akiyo said.

Riri glared at him, stood up and spat bitterly, "You mean other than the fact you're a new VOCALOID?"

"Yup," he said.

...

...

...

...

...

She glared harder.

...

...

...

...

...

Her eyes glowed red. "DIE YOU EVIL SON OF A GUN!" Riri whipped her sword out (It became the sharpest sword on earth. Heaven and Hell... Second sharpest.) and was about to bring it down on the unlucky devil-like angel when something blocked her attack.

An angel boy that eerily highly resembled Riri, except his clothes were similar to Ruru's. He held a shield in his right hand that was dented a lot, probably from Riri's blow. His right arm had a freshly cut, deep wound. He had blocked the blow, but not completely it seemed.

He lingered around for a few seconds longer, before disappearing.

Riri, Ruru and Ai's eyes were wide open. Akiyo had a "That-person-seems-familiar" look on his face.

Riri and Ruru stiffly turned and walked back inside. They curled up into a ball and rocked back and forth.

The others followed them back inside. Miku (ironically) was humming "Rolling Girl". And Len was thinking about him rapping "Rolling Girl" while Miku was singing.

After awhile, the girls decided to stop rocking back and forth. And just in time, since the producer decided to arrive.

"Okay, girls, Riri, you'll be singing Miku's part and Ruru, you'll be singing Rin's part," The producer didn't bother with pleseantries. How rude.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ruru's POV (-OOOOOO. OOOOOH. I gots me a funny idea. Kekekekeke... Heh.)

After we finished recording and all that whatchamacallit, I thought...

Akiyo = Akuyo (Akuyo = Evilyo. So that's why he's so evil...) = Akuno (Aku = Evil. No = Of. Akuno = Of Evil.) = Akuno-P = MOTHY = Maker of Regret Message and Wooden Doll ~Wiegenlied of Green~ = Regret Message and Wooden Doll ~Wiegenlied of Green~ are Riri's and my favorite songs. Godly tuning.

So I walked towards him and shook him rapidly, even faster than any eye could see.

"TEELLLLLLLL MEEEEEE HOOOOOWW YOOOUUUU TUUUNNEEE AAAANNDDD MAAAAKKEEE YOOOUUURRR MUUUUSSSIIIIICC. TEELLLLLL MEEEEEEE," I said loudly.

Riri dragged me away before he could say anything. [And damage him further.] (Shut up.)

Rin blinked, and asked, "What was that for...?"

"She thought Akiyo was Akuno-P," My sister sighed.

"Well, I thought Akiyo equals to Akuyo equals to Akuno equals to Akuno-P equals to MOTHY equals to maker of Regret Message and Wooden Doll ~Wiegenlied of Green~ equals to those songs are our top two favorites," I said.

"In no way Akuyo equals to Akuno, though Akiyo does definitely equal to Akuyo. He's so evil," She said.

Akiyo huffed and retorted, "I'm not evil,"

"Why do you cuss, then?" I asked.

He chose not to reply. Then walked away. To sit on the couch.

Rest of the day was boring. Again. Why is it always earlier in the day we have all the drama... And so, TIME SKIP TO AKIYO'S DUMB QUESTION!

"So... Which room am I in?" Dumb boy Akiyo asked right after dinner.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (I don't trust anyone anymore. Q^Q And here, I thought Ruru was a good candidate.)

Len somewhat helpfully answered, "The empty room on the top floor,"

Akiyo's jaw dropped. "You mean that room that takes forever to get to?"

Geikuo nodded.

Akiyo fainted and dropped to the floor. Nobody wanted to carry him to his room, but Riri, out of the nice angel in her, picked him up and she flew up the stairs to the mansion's very top floor. The view was breathtaking, but it wasn't really worth it to climb (Or fly.) up the stairs and squeeze between a pretty narrow hallway and door.

She tossed him on the slightly dusty bed. And back to her room she went.

A (somewhat) great day, with some flaws. The next day would definitely be great.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Next chapter is a special~ Stay tuned, and SEE YOU NEXT TIME! Unless it's already uploaded for late readers...


	12. Day 6 Part 1 Special: Beeeaach

A/N: Shoutout to xxKittyEarsxx! Free KaiMei for you~ And sooo... FREE CHAPTER IN ADVANCE! Reviews make me write faster, after all. [SURPRISE, SURPRISE LIL' BUGGERS! I haven't came out in a long, long while, 'cuz of that old lady over there.] I can't bother to deal with you, Imagi, so enjoy the story! [HEY WAIT WHA-]

Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than my OCs and Ai belongs to Voca'Neko and Akiyo belongs to iNeko'tan~ [I OWN RIRI, RURU, GEIKUO, REIKE AND THE LADY IN THE CLOAK FROM A PREVIOUS CHAPTER. NOT HER.] We're essentially the same person, you insane firey spitball.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Meiko's POV

"How did we end up in this situation...?" Miku slowly asked.

Riri and Ruru were throwing things at the boys. By boys, I mean Reike, Geikuo, Akiyo, Len (Of course. They seem to carry a hatred for him.) and Kaito. Rin was occasionally throwing things at the ground to make them fall.

Well, it all started earlier this morning...

~Flashback~

_Kaito had just woken up and was walking down the hallway... He was eating ice cream. Again. He probably has a tub of ice cream right by his bed. No, scratch that, he definitely has one._

_Rin had left a orange peel on the floor and Kaito slipped on it. It would've been a banana, if not for the fact Len was spying on Miku all day. Well, he was eating bananas while spying but... Well, back to the point. Miku might be reading this and if I reveal this, she'll have proof that somebody is spying on her. She's been paranoid lately, feeling someone's stalking (or spying; Len IS spying on her after all.) her... Her senses are pretty sharp._

_Kaito slipped and his ice cream flew out of his hand... I imagined he'd hold it tighter, since if he were to choose between a diamond and a tub of ice cream, he'd choose a diamond. And sell it. And buy ice cream with the money. Len and Rin had asked him the question a few days before Riri, Ruru and Geikuo arrived..._

_The ice cream landed on Miku, while she was skipping to the living room. And Riri and Ruru appeared on each end of the hallway. Riri was holding an insanely huge machine gun in one hand and her eyes were demonic, crimson red. Ruru, on the other hand, (Quite literally, since Riri was holding it in her right hand and Ruru is holding the weapon in her left.) was carrying a bow. It may seem normal, but... She was using spears as arrows._

_How I know about all this? I was hiding on Riri's side and looking at Kaito. He tends to do random things to the girls at random times. Oh, Len was with me too._

_He's quite overprotective of Miku, so he's both spying on Miku and watching out for Kaito._

_Well, Riri and Ruru seem more protective of Miku than Len is. As for how the boys got involved and why they threw things at them instead of chasing... The boys defended Kaito and Rin suggested that they throw things._

__~Flashback End~

Is that pie I see them throwing? I swear, most of their pranks involve smashing a pie in the victim's face...

IS THAT MY SAKE BOTTLES?

"Mou, Meiko, relax, we emptied your sake into a tank in the fridge," Ruru said.

Lucky me...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Kaito's POV (Taking a peek into a brain of an insane ice cream lover is always fun. Unless it's Kaito.)

"Anyways, we better stop snowballing you guys with stuff, we need to prepare for our trip to the private beach," Riri yawned.

Do they get bored from this? They must do much more exciting things...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (I got bored.)

"Wait... How'd you know...?" Len asked.

"That old Master guy," Riri and Ruru said in unison.

Miku blinked and said, "Okay..."

And they disappeared in a second. I mean, seriously, they teleported to their rooms when it was just up by the stairs. I mean, it was only like a ten second walk.

Why am I blaming them when I'm writing the story... Sob sob. 'Cuz I can only blame myself. *forever alone*

Anyways... Everybody got prepared and all dat shizz, and got in the limo. And since there's not enough space, the girls had to sit on the boy's laps. (MIKUXLEN FANGUUURRRRLL-) For Meiko, she absolutely refused to sit on Kaito's lap. So Riri and Ruru decided to sit on the top of the limo and act like statues so the police won't fine them.

But then, it was still pretty tight. Kaito and Meiko were pressed up, cheek to cheek. (A/N: So, xXKittyEarsXx, promised KaitoxMeiko~ Hope ya'like it!) Rin shifted around, feeling very uncomfortable. Geikuo winced. Rin had sat on his... Private part.

Rin noticed, and apologized. She flushed.

Len saw Rin's blushing face, and thought, "This'll be fun to tease her about,"

Then Miku sat on his private part too. He also winced, but more noticeably. Miku didn't notice. Either that or she didn't care. But she wasn't that mean and she was one of the least observant among the girls, so it most likely was the former.

Akiyo was one of the lucky ones. Prima escaped too. The rest weren't too lucky, but at least they didn't end up like Riri and Ruru. They weren't too used to such discomforts, but they weren't too foreign, either.

They reached the beach not long after. Rin was the first one to get out of the limo. She hopped out, but fell. Geikuo got out and started fussing over her injuries. She jumped up, and assured him she was completely fine. And added he was fussing over lots of things. He looked listless and pale, then regained his composure.

"So," Ruru said, "We're staying overnight this time, so I hope you guys have the necassary items...?"

Most of the boys paled, since they never overpacked. The girls weren't too worried, but they had to share items with the boys, so... It may not be enough.

The other VOCALOIDs had just arrived too. By the others, I meant the mascots like Weatheroid and the rest of the VOCALOIDs like IA that lived in another mansion.

Riri and Ruru were smirking. When they smirk, you can bet they have something nasty up their sleeves...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: It's midnight the time I'm writing this... Be happy. School's coming in three days, and I'm sacrificing my sleep. I write better at night, so... BE GRATEFULLLL. See you next chapter, unless it's already uploaded for late readers...


	13. Day six Part two: WHY, CRUEL WORLD, WHY

A/N: Hai gaiis! Imagi bugged me to update... But I'm not using the iPad, so... I'M USING THE SMART TV. And since I am, I have to use actual linebreakers. ;3; iNeko'tan, GET READY TO FEEL THE AWESOMENESS OF AKIYO AND HIS PARTNER. I ain't spoilin' it fer da readers. Okay, I just found out the smart TV can't paragraph. So, WRRRYYYYYYY. I need to go use the iPad. But for now, I'll look through the web for LenxMiku pictures and listen to VOCALOID music on YouTube 'till my father gives me the iPad.

I GOT THE IPAD, I GOT THE IPAD!~ Okay, chapter; GET READY TO BE WRITTEN BY MY GREAT FINGERS! *starts rapidly typing*

Edited-in note: This is one day late... Gomenasai!

Another edited-in note: SOWWYYYYYY- Two days late now.

YET ANOTHER EDITED IN NOTE: THREE DAYS LATE. SCHOOL SUCKS. WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY. I think I'll update on Sundays and Thursdays since my school isn't being nice.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Meiko's POV (I haven't shown her enough love. Really, you guys probably know her from Alice Human Sacrifice. It's probably the only famous song with Meiko singing in it.)

Rin and Geikuo, they basically like each other but deny their love.

Ah, young love...

_"You sound like an old_ lady,"

I froze at the voice. Who was it?

_"Riri and Ruru, us?"_

I relaxed. I forgot they can do whatever strange stuff.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Riri's POV (GHAACCK THIS POV IS IMPORTANT MUST REAAAAADDDD-)

"Whoa, lucky she didn't notice it was me," A voice from my head said. An image of him appeared in my head.

I replied sarcastically, "No shit, Sherlock. Maybe because you sound like a girl?"

He flushed. "Shut up, Riri,"

"I know you don't want me to shut up, anyways, shut can't go up, and" I said in a teasing, sing-song tone.

"Even though we're step-siblings, you have a crush on me..." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. His face turned a darker shade of red.

"Anyways, I need to go, see ya," I cut our connection before it got awkward.

He liked me. Sure, it would be fine. But...

But we're siblings. Well, step-siblings, but it doesn't make any difference.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (•^• I'd hate to say this, but... Writer's blocks' starting to kill me again. The reason why this is two days late. ;^;)

Kaito jumped back into the limo and back out, carrying a cooling box.

He opened it and... It was empty.

Instead, there was a note saying, "Hihi~ Thanks for the ice cream!"

And a picture was attached, showing a face with features similar to Riri (And Ruru.) but not exactly. The clothes were also similar to Riri's. And the personality... It was completely different from Riri's usual personality. Instead, she was winking, sticking her tongue out and showing a peace sign.

Kaito widened his eyes, looking "as adorable as a puppy", as what his fans described him, then his mood dramatically changed. It was a stone hard, angry face.

His fans would probably say he was "as hot as a sun", but I beg to differ. He was more ugly than the beast. And it was about as scary as... Now, I would like to say something insulting, but you guys wouldn't know how horrifying it actually was so, it was about as scary as being killed by Rin driving on a road roller, which was about as scary as being in a house which was set on fire by arsonist Len.

Len's damn scary and creepy as an arsonist. Just don't cross him, and you'll live for at least an hour. He'll eventually kill you, so no point anyways.

*Gasp* LOOK BEHIND YOU. ARSONIST LEN JUST PUT YOUR HOUSE ON FIRE. PUT IT OUT, PUT IT OUT! Wait, that's just your stove. And your pet catching fire by arsonist Len- KIIILLLLLLL HIIIIIIIIIIIIMM SOMEBODY KILL HIM-

{Intermission. Cause: Author is freaking out.}

LEEEN IISSS HORRRRIIIIBLLEEEEE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IDIOTIC HE IS-

{Intermission. Cause: Author is ranting on about how disgusting Len is.}

LENXRIN? HELL NO. THE PAIRING IS SO DISGUSTING. IMAGINE YOURSELF IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH SOMEONE YOU HATE. THAT'S EXACTLY HOW IT FEELS-

{Intermission. Cause: Author is ranting on about how disgusting LenxRin is. Bot comments: I IS AGREE. DAT EES BASICAHLLY SELWFZEST.)

LenxMiku FTW! Omg, Len is so made for Miku. There's even a LenxMiku day in Japan. Did you know Len and Rin were originally twins but Crypton got lazy-

{Intermission. Cause: Author is rambling on about how awesome LenxMiku is. Bot comments: I EES NO MORE SHIP LENXRANDOM GUY. LENXMIKU FAW DAH WEEN.)

Sorry for my rambling~ Now, back to the story!

Kaito jumped for Riri, who was in a daze since she was talking to Rere. In the previous POV. Just when she finished talking, Kaito was about to reach her. She flew up about 50 meters and about five meters away, when her wings disappeared.

"Damn you Kod," She said. She tried teleporting but she teleported closer to the ground.

Just before she hit the ground, Ruru teleported and grabbed Riri and flew up, though closer to the ground. And then her wings disappeared too.

She cursed Zod with... Very... Colourful words.

Ruru got on the bottom and Riri landed on her.

Now, their bloodline also has another curse where it's a high chance when they fall a long way, they get paralyzed for few minutes.

DON'T ASK ME WHY THERE'S LOTS OF CURSES ON THEIR BLOODLINES. I never thought that far.

And so Riri managed to get away. Sort of. Kaito is still chasing her the time I'm writing this. XXKITTYEARSXX, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TOSS THE ICE CREAM AT RIRI... Actually, Riri threw it in the trash can. I might be able to get Kaito away from Riri if I take the ice cream from the trash... POOR RIRI. I favour her more than I favour Miku. WRrrRRrRRYYYyYyyYYyYyyyYYyYY -

And so, whatever I'm writing is what just happened a few minutes ago. I just threw ice cream at him and he miraculously calmed down.

... I wish xXKittyEarsXx threw it at Len. I (sort of) dislike him.

But I'm not shipping LenxKaito, for those yaoi fans that read this. Though I do read the fanfictions of them about once a month.

Riri came back, looking... I have no words to describe this. Mainly 'cuz I'm pretty young so I'm most likely dumber than you guys. But also how... Riri's I-don't-know-maybe-horrid? look was very, very... I don't want to describe anymore. SHE'S TOO SCARY. Umyuu...

Ruru had a mortified look on her face and starting fussing over Riri and got makeup (Wut?) but Riri pushed Ruru away, since she didn't like makeup. At all. She summoned a comb to brush her hair since it looked like somewhat of an Afro. Miku also looked worried. Well, when somebody looked horrible or was injured, she'd always look worried.

I can remember the time when Miku pecked Len on the cheek when he got injured by his sister... AMMGH, FANGIRLING SO HARD.

Imagi's starting to die. Well, when I feel like dying on the inside, Imagi starts to die. She's representing one of my main personalities on the inside after all. She also obviously represents my imagination... Well, ENOUGH CHITTY CHATTING ABOUT ME. Let's continue~

They went to the little tiny apartment thingy some crew had built a few days ago when they learned the VOCALOIDs were going to stay at the private beach for a day.

The VOCATARDs (except for Miku, Riri, Ruru and Geikuo. The others can just burn and rot away in Hell, except for... Okay, fine, I'm too nice, nobody can burn. Or rot. In hell.) decided to meet up with the other VOCAFREAKs.

Yuzuki Yukari. The one VOCALOID I am somehow happy to be related to. Well, I'm related to all the VOCALOIDs but still... She's the one that's most related to me. She was fiddling with her hair (That seemed awfully like she severed a rabbit's ears and glued it to her head. Nah, I ain't that mean. Her hair is frikkin awesome. Nearly as awesome as Miku's.), faintly uncomfortable with someone who dressed really similar to her though they never met before. (Hint: Reverse her best friend, IA's name. Whaddaya get?)

Ai was putting a poker face on again. To be honest, she was really unfeeling. Unemotional. There were several times she expressed any emotion, since she had trouble expressing herself... Crap, I'm starting to ramble again.

"So," Ruru practically yelled in everyone's ears, "We're going to vote for a VOCALOID to come over to the main mansion! Anybody can participate except for the mascots!"

Weatheroid deflated, feeling left out. She... Was one of the mascots... She shuffled her feet to the side bench, sitting beside Riri trying to untangle her hair. She looked like she was ready to kill anything... Which she actually was all the time.

Yukari perked. She liked winning. Unless it was one thing she didn't want to win, like who died first.

Of course, it was basically impossible since the VOCALOIDs couldn't die. But they could be deleted. The VOCALOIDs used the term to make themselves feel... More human. As if they were once alive. Which they were but still.

RAMBLINGGGGG. Okay, Yukari was up and ready to vote. For herself.

"So, you can vote for yourself. I'm neither encouraging nor discouraging this, so don't feel shy, VOTE!" Ruru screeched somehow making it sound not out of tune yet out.

... That doesn't make sense, does it?... Don't answer. It'll hurt my ego. If it even exists. ;^;

So blah blah blah Yukari won, blah blah blah they had to share rooms.

"Actually, you know that election was pretty pointless since the other VOCALOIDs are soon going to move in to that empty mansion beside ours," Riri said, smoothing the last tangle in her hair. It took TWO HOURS TO MAKE IT LOOK PRETTY, ONE MINUTE TO MESS IT UP AND FOUR HOURS TO MAKE IT DECENT ENOUGH TO BE CONSIDERED NORMAL. Kaito, feel lucky I haven't killed you yet...

Yukari flinched. She death glared at Ruru who was whistling. "What?" She tried to ask innocently but failed since there was obvious guilt in her voice.

And so Yukari decided not to speak since she was sure her mouth would automatically spill swear words on its own when she opened it. Since Yuki, Oliver and Gachapoid was around, she couldn't let them hear swear words.

She was nice. Nice enough to stand Ruru, at least.

So, what ever great surprises await tomorrow? This sounds cheesy... *trails off muttering some inaudible words even own self can't hear*

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Blame my school. See you next chapter, unless it's already up for late readers...


	14. Day seven: Nikko-chan and Nikke-kun

A/N: So. Blame Hetalia. I watched the whole thing. I'm also currently on a quest to make my friend speak PROPER English. He's mostly been getting hate on his YouTube account. And the haters use his English as an excuse. I can see through their petty little lies. If I get rid of his improper English, haters have no other excuse. If you want to know his YouTube account's name, it's daveangkl. If you hated on his account, ADMIT IT. COME ON. MY SWORD WILL LAND SMACK RIGHT IN YOUR FACE IF YOU DON'T. [Why are you supporting him so much?] I WANNA GET HIM FAMOUS! It'll be nice to have a famous friend. And get Singapore much more famous. Singapore is the smartest in the world, yet we're unknown by like half of the US population. Sad. We're also the most negative in the world too, yet the US has the most shootings in history so far. Anyways, ON ON ON!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs. Ai belongs to Voca'Neko, Akiyo belongs to iNeko'tan, and two special loids appearing belong to NikkoNantone on YouTube. *gets an idea* HELL NO. IMAGI, WHY'D YOU PUT THAT THERE. [Must've misplaced.] Liar.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's POV [Why, I am not a liar.] (You've lied to me about the cakes. You've lied to me about the cookies. You've lied to me about the fish. You've-) [FINE. But I am not lying now.] (You say that all the time.) {Interruption}

As the VOCALOIDs prepared to leave, two smiling UTAUs bounced up to them, suitcases in their hands.

"Um, who're you?" Rin asked, making the two slink away in depression, their smile faltered and lips twitched. Sure, they were unpopular, but... Rin knew most UTAUs. Seems like she hadn't made an effort to know them...

"Nikko-chan! Nikke-kun!" Riri and Ruru beamed instantly when the caught sight of the faces.

Nikko and Nikke smiled brighter.

"It's been so long!" Nikko recalled the first and last time they met. They had truthfully only met each other once, but they talked to each other on devices. (A/N: Reference to myself much? NikkoNantone and I only talk to each other on devices, not face to face. Since we live in different countries.)

The girls glomped Nikko while Nikke was at the back, looking like a forever alone... Which he probably was and still sort of is, but still.

"Why're they here?" Kaito asked and cocked his head to a side. Ruru glared a mean glare and Riri made a confused half-stare half-glare.

Riri whipped her head so her eyes met Ruru's. Ruru stared innocently. Riri glared a shivering glare. Nikko was sandwiched between them, trying her best to get out. She had some part of her clothes that were metal, while the twins had fully fabric clothes, save for the belt and sheath but she still couldn't get out.

"You didn't tell them that they were the lucky UTAUs that got picked to stay with us, did you?" Riri hissed.

Ruru sighed and said, "Well, I was planning to tell them..."

Nikko finally got out of their death grip. "Stop this fight,"

They pouted, looked away and mumbled, "Okay..."

"Can we go?" Nikke spoke up.

"Fine," Riri and Ruru mumbled in unison.

They got back, obviously having to sit on each other's laps again. Yukari sat on Akiyo who obviously complained but Riri and Ruru forced him to. And somehow, miraculously, magically, mysteriously and more that I'm too lazy to think of, an extra seat appeared. So Nikko and Nikke were spared the pain of sitting on the roof.

Reminds me. NIKKO AND NIKKE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ /shot.

Okay. They got back, did stuff, and LET THE EPICNESS BEGIN.

It was about... An hour before dinner? Well, Riri and Ruru were eating cookies and cupcakes since they had no more cake and the bakery had closed for a few days since the owner had a sickness. Maybe she did, maybe she didn't... I'll let you guys guess. I can't be bothered to say anything else.

And so that's it. Seriously. It is.

Nah, just kidding. They got splashed by water that was slightly tinted with yellow by Geikuo. I'll also let you guys think if that was pee or water with yellow food colouring. They cursed Geikuo. (And Len since they knew he was part of the plan. He must be embarrassed.)

And so Geikuo ended up tripping, Rin asking him if he was okay, and he said he was fine. Well, what's that word I'm looking for... I seriously don't know. Well, he fussed over Rin when she fell. And now he says he's okay.

Len ended up tripping too. Though when he fell, he looked up and nosebled. I mean, he was looking up Miku's skirt. Just... Ew. Author, where are you going with this. A lemon? (A/N: Hell no. I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THAT KIND OF STUFF.) Okay.

She helped him up and gave him several tissue papers. Rin wasn't there to tease him, in which he was glad about. But when he saw Riri and Ruru, they had cat-like smiles on their faces. In which he was terrified about.

So Nikko and Nikke ended up sharing the same room in which they were content with since Nikke is a genderbend of Nikko and they were as close a siblings.

Well, Reike closed his eyes and a thought came to his mind before sleeping.

"I hope the days wouldn't suck as bad as the time I got caught in the net. And I hope Ai can like me better..."

Before he had a chance to correct himself, he drifted off to sleep.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Reviews=Author food=Essential to live for most authors. For me, reviews keep me motivated to write faster. And not have hand cramps like I'm currently having. Well, Author drink=Favourites and Follows. I guess they're nice. See you next chapter, unless it's already uploaded for late readers.


	15. Day eight part one: GOOORE

A/N: Blame them. *points at orcs and cube-shaped dirt* Basically, I got addicted to "Orcs Must Die 2". Minecraft... Already got addicted to that a long time ago, even before I started writing fanfictions. I just got addicted to TerraFirmaCraft. So yeah.

Disclaimer: Everything/Everyone belongs to their respective owners. Ai belongs to Voca'Neko, Akiyo belongs to iNeko'tan, Nikko and Nikke belong to NikkoNantone on YouTube, the VOCALOIDs belong to whatever companies they belong to, and the rest belong to me.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (Going all serious mode here.)

CATS. CATS FREAKING EVERYWHERE. Hahwut? Some stray cat got into my house and now it's running freaking everywhere. Great.

Whoop de doo, my father chased it out. Now, let's properly start the story.

Miku was up. Again. Seriously, it's like she never gets any sleep at all. Though I shouldn't be one to say that, since Riri and Ruru are almost always up all night. Meh, who cares.

Len, being the dere (lovestruck) fool he is, decided to try and wake up earlier too. But he failed. For the... 872nd time? Well, let's just say ever since he declared mentally he loved Miku. Which was about one and a half years ago.

Rin couldn't be bothered with her twin's habits, and slept peacefully. Well, until Ruru barged in, dragging Riri and supposedly suffocating her. But Riri didn't display any signs of emotions, other than annoyance. Well, probably because they can't die, except when their amulets are more than five meters away from them.

The Kagabutt-heads still slept, albeit not as peacefully. Ruru then started jumping on Len and threw Riri at Rin.

"WAAAAKKKEEE UUUUUUP!" Ruru practically screamed.

Riri slowed down the speed she was being thrown at Rin, though still hard enough to wake Rin up.

"Umph!" Rin's cry of agony was muffled by the pillows and blanket.

Len was repeatedly wheezing from Ruru's sugar rush. He let out a final "GHAAAACK!" before shoving Ruru off.

Ruru then shoved him off, tossing him into his bath and closing the door.

Rin was still sleeping while Riri was setting up a trap so when they stepped on the tripwire, pie would land right smack in her face.

They felt bad, but hey, you do what you gotta do.

They activated it and... Let's say it wasn't a pretty scene. Rin basically lunged for them and managed to tear some skin off Riri and Ruru. They started bleeding, and Ruru fleed while Riri tossed Rin into her bathroom. Rin managed to make a deep wound on Riri's hand before getting tossed into the tub, so that scene was seriously gory.

So Riri and Ruru decided to patch each other up. And went to the other VOCALOIDs' house.

Gumi became the third worry-wart. At this rate, there'll be tons and tons of worry-wart-ers. It wouldn't even be funny.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Writer's blocks is getting way worse than it usually is. Damn you Imagi.


	16. Day 8 part 2: Mirror Gemini of Oblivion

A/N: Gah, sorry. Pacthesis's games are distracting me, as well as school and Ni No Kuni. And I'm in the National Spelling Championship, so I gotta revise. And yes, I did not let Irette (My new nickname for the iPad.) spell that wrong. FREAKIN' NATIONALS MAN. The freaking nationals. *eyes wander off to script a teacher gave me which contain most likely words to appear in competition* NO. MUST... FOCUS... ON... STORY... Wait, I have two guest reviews to answer.

To the dear Guest (I want to give every guest a name, but... That would make things confusing, wouldn't it.): None of them are main characters. The "MikuxLen Forevah" thing in the description just shows I love it lots. Not to death, though. I only live for cake. Some of them stand out less, some of them stand out more. I'm making Riri and Ruru stand out more (Just a little though.) in the beginning because they... Have dark secrets. Heck, everybody in this story does. Theirs is just way more darker then most of them, if not all.

To sweet Celeste: I sure will use your OC! Too bad you don't have an account. And... Yeah. Cats are adorable but troublesome. At least in my neighbourhood. And... OhmygodyoujustmadeanawesomeO C. [Translation: Oh my god you just made an awesome OC.] Shaddup, Imagi. I'm sure they all know what I spoke. [Our aunt didn't.] ... Oh, just shaddup, would'ya, prickface? And your OC is going to have an awesomely dark past, don't worry. There's an arc for everything, and yours will, too. And... CAN I MAKE HER THROW DAGGERS AT LEN TOO? *eyes sparkle* (I'm completely serious. Please answer this.) And... She'll be appearing with someone else who mentioned me in his/her story. No, no spoilers. Not revealing the gender.

Now, ACTUALLY on to the story. I... Accidentally got too serious there. Just so y'guys know, I myself have a somewhat dark past too... And my real personality isn't this nice... I'm a mix between Riri and Ruru, aren't I? It's like I split my persona into two.

Note to self: Make birthday present for sister in three days' time. Birthday party just today.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OCs. Ai to Voca'Neko, Akiyo to iNeko'tan, Nikko and Nikke to NikkoNantone on YouTube, Vocaloid and stuff belongs to their respective owners. Too many companies to list out, 'kay?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (I gave up on my goal of having everyone start the chapter at least once. If y'knew, cookies and milk to ya! If y'didn't... You can either have cookies or milk.)

I fluffed out tears. Where're my toys?

Hm? I started the chapter and immediately search for Little Beary and Miss Deformed. Where's my memory gone to?

[*memory took a vacation since five years ago*]

Gah, shaddup.

Anyway, Gumi fussed, that's where I left off...

Riri and Ruru headed back for the mansion. Rin and Len came down and mumbled in unison, "What's so special about today...?"

"D-didn't Ai tell you guys...?" Riri rasped out. Today was special...

Rin and Len frowned. At. The. Freakin'. Same. Time. Gah, I will never get used to writing this unity. Riri was usually... Quite stoic. Emotionless. Stone-hearted. They had seen the anger of hers, faked happiness of hers, but... This? They would never get used to it, like how I would never get used to their unity and RinxLen/LenxRin.

"They probably didn't listen..." Ruru's voice sounded convincing, but her face was telling a different story. It was clear as day, the sorrow on Ruru's face and disbelieving on Riri's face.

Ai walked in from the kitchen slowly. Softly. Like a cat on the prowl. Rin and Len didn't notice until she spoke in a low monotone, "They didn't. They were distracted by a mere cat," She snarled. "Angels are of a higher status than that mere cat. Archangels are of even higher place."

Rin and Len felt how tense the situation was. Maybe it would've been a smarter choice to answer the knock at the door then play with a cat. It was a raven, midnight, jet-black. Maybe black cats did bestow misfortune upon unfortunate victims. But they were entranced by the violet eyes that contrasted the fur.

_Spell pets of the_ _demons._

Something in them whispered. It was their "helper", a mysterious entity that helped them in dire situations. Not only the twins, but all the Vocaloids.

_Some demons just torture souls and aren't evil, some of them corrupt the world with death, destruction and other nice things. For me, anyway. The spell pets are pets of the corrupted demons._

The "helper" was exceedingly sadistic at times, but he or she was still kind enough to help them. When they asked why, he or she would reply, "I'm a demon. But an angel at the same time. It's my duty, my duty to set things in the world that's straying off the path of fate."

They realised Riri, Ruru and Ai had walked off.

Miku walked down the stairs, looking completely normal; except she was in her shadow version's, Zatsune Miku, outfit. There wasn't teal on her clothes, just her hair and eyes. Even her nails were painted black. There wasn't red on her outfit like Zatsune, however, much to Len's relief. The red parts were white instead.

Everybody came down, looking a lot like Miku. Even Meiko wasn't drunk and Luka wasn't carrying tuna. Kaito and Gakupo... They were nearly the same, except their antics were toned down considerably. The English Vocaloids were too much the same.

Something struck Len.

"We're... Attending a funeral, aren't we?" Len queried unsurely.

Ai, Akiyo, Riri and Ruru slowly but gracefully walked down the stairs, nobody noticing them until Riri sighed.

Ruru whispered loud enough for everybody to hear, "Close," She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "We're visiting a grave."

Riri closed her eyes too. "I hope she's doing well, in the white space of afterlife."

Ai noticed something. "I didn't tell Reike about this." She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I'm visiting my dead sister. Not sure about you guys though." Reike said.

"Who... is this person?" Rin asked, deliberating over her choice of words.

"Reikene." Riri, Ruru, Ai and Akiyo spoke in a monotone. Even though it was one word, anybody could feel the tension vibrating off the voices.

"Huh, so my sister's fame even reached another dimension, did it." Reike laced his fingers behind his head, clearly in deep thought.

"No wonder I found you familiar." Riri and Ruru voices couldn't be told apart, since Riri pitched her voice up a bit higher and Ruru pitched her voice down a tiny lower.

Ai and Akiyo were... A mixture of surprise, shock and calmness mixed into one.

Riri and Ruru headed outside, flowing like water and as fast as a butterfly. Or flowing like silk from silkworms and as fast as the reproduction rate of rats, to keep a morbid, disgusting tone going.

The other Vocaloids from the other mansion were just outside, headed towards them.

Rin and Len had quickly changed into their customized outfits handsewn by Riri and Ruru about a month ago. Which was before they met, and was creepy. It isn't creepy now, since they were just preparing for the trip and they were joining Vocaloid before that.

The Vocaloids inside the mansion came out too.

"Where's this graveyard?" Miku asked.

"It's in another dimension." Ai answered almost immediately after Miku asked.

Geikuo tilted his head. "Which dimension, exactly?"

They weren't too surprised it was in another dimension, since Riri, Ruru, Ai, Akiyo came from another dimension and travelled frequently to other worlds and dimensions.

Riri said, "It's in..."

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: I feel guilty for not warning you guys this is a dark chapter and not a fluffy, funny, light one. But of course, there's a bit of tiny humour in this.

Note: One minute to tomorrow the time I'm writing this. •w• And will anybody suggest a dimension? Like for example, to Hetalia, SKET dance, Shugo Chara, etc... Yeah. If I don't get a suggestion in a week, I don't know/never watched or read the suggestion before or I don't feel like writing that, I'll stick with my original. If I get more than two people recommending me dimensions that tickles my fancy, I'll choose between the suggestions and my original.


	17. Day eight part 3: Blackwhitepurple WAT

A/N: Trying my best to get back into the usual every-other day schedule. Just... Ignore me. I don't know why I'm so depressed. Usually, I'd call Imagi out by now, but my imagination is a bit too tight. (Due to me writing my school composition and splurging my ideas out on that instead of this.)

Celeste: Okay! (That sounded so fake when I said it IRL.) Len's going to die pretty soon... Ueheheh. For that idea... I'll probably bend it a little so don't be surprised.~

Rolling-chan: I've never watched Soul Eater before... Okay, I've decided — I'm going to do a few universe jumps before I reach my planned dimension. So after I sort this chapter out, I'll research Soul Eater.

Hey guys, anybody read my reply to Rolling-chan? Send in your dimensions before the Soul Eater chapter, and I'll accept it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than my OCs. Ai belongs to Voca'Neko, Akiyo belongs to iNeko'tan, Nikko and Nikke belong to NikkoNantone on YouTube. And I've forgot how many of my own OCs I've put into the story. Can anybody remind me how many I have and who they are again?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's POV (I've given her two whole cakes. She should be satisfied enough.)

"Minecraft." She finally ended the pause.

Both the author and Riri.

Now, you may be surprised but... DID YOU FREAKING READ THE A/N FOR GOODNESS' SAKE?

Have you read it?

...

I know you didn't.

Read it, then continue. It'll be plenty confusing from here on out if y'don't read the A/N.

"We'd be breaking inbetween lots of times, so get prepared." Ruru said.

Okay. Soo... Maybe it wasn't.

Everybody gaped. Calling them out, then asking them to get back in and pack and get back together again? Very, very troublesome and inconveinient, especially for the Vocaloids who lived far away. And they had to walk too.

"We'll send a bus, ain't a cause to worry." Riri said, taking out her uPhone (ROFL) and dialing a bus.

The Vocaloids from the other house started walking back, and suddenly, a bus came down the road. Wasn't too high-class or old and ragged.

"Told ya." Ruru whistled.

The Vocaloids got prepared and stuff, blah blah blah, and...

THE RETURN! (Somehow, the author had a hard time spelling that.) [SHADDUP, Narrator. My fingers were oily.]

They were sent spiraling down in a monochrome hole, with no colours other than black, white and purple, including the Vocaloids. Everybody didn't look too different, since they were wearing black and white clothes. The only thing that had changed was their hair colour, eye colour and skin colour. They had grey hair, grey eyes and grey skin. Gakupo's hair and eye colours were still the same though.

Probably the only ones who looked least different were Riri and Ruru. Their skin was already deathly pale as normal, and when they cast the spell, it became horrifyingly white as a... No idea how to describe it.

"When are we going to get out of this rift?" Geikuo tried to speak, but instead the words appeared above him.

"In a minute or so." Riri's words sounded like Ruru, except higher-pitched, raspier and... Gentler? I can't tell.

Ruru word-talked, "It would've been helluva lot longer if we could actually speak and there were colours."

"Why?" Yukari word-asked.

"It's a bit complicated... I guess, take it as a loading screen. The more stuff you put into the game, the longer it would take to load." Riri spoke. She sounded somewhat like a goddess.

Len word-questioned, "Why are you the only one that can speak?"

Riri gritted her teeth, and answered, "I don't appreciate you asking that question, but I'll answer it anyway. All casters have to speak, that's a rule of the wizards."

Just then, a white hole opened. It emitted light, earning it a few "that-is-so-cliched" stares. Like, even Mr. Toko uses it.

Everybody jumped in and...

...

...

Poof. Wham. They were at the exact same spot as before.

"... It failed." Nikko gasped out.

"It didn't fail. We're just in a parallel dimension," Riri finally sounded normal, "Anyway, you don't see Larval Rins running everywhere in our neighbourhood, do you?"

She calmly stated that, flew up and summoned a cloud for her to sit on.

The other Vocaloids slowly turned their heads to see a herd of Larval Rins running away from something they couldn't make out.

Ruru grabbed Nikko, Miku and Rin and flew up to the fluffy, fluff fluffs Riri was sitting on. She grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Sorry." Riri mouthed to the Vocaloids on land, and flew away to somewhere that had somewhat looked familiar.

The grounded (Ohohohoho. Geddit? Grounded?) Vocaloids ran, trying to catch up with the cloud. Or at least keep the cloud in sight.

And... Time skip!

I jumped into a white portal, and appeared out of another white portal.

Riri, Ruru, Nikko, Miku and Rin were at somewhere they recognised as the mansion. But it had a... Magic-like feel to it. For example: The feeling you get when you complete something. Riri and Ruru sure have experienced that lots of times. By completely eating every single crumb of cake.

The other Vocaloids had caught up with them, locked on the other side of the huge-butt gate. The Larval Rins had about ten seconds to catch up with them.

Ten...

"OPEN THE GATE ASDFUBUGBAGBUHINDSFNKELFTVAR EFJIINHKOLDAWSOQTIMY!" Len had randomly screamed.

Nine... Oh, that's my favourite number.

"Sorry, we ain't got the key. Can't even use our magic, since this place is magicproof." Ruru whistled.

Eight...

"GAH! Larval Rins everywhere! Rin, can't you do anything?" Gumi shouted LIKE A BAWS!... Ahem. *cough* *cough* I may have a cold.

Seven...

"They're Fanloids, not Vocaloids! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THEY GOT INTO THIS DIMENSION!" Rin screamed back, sounding like a whale about to give birth... Blame the author for this, Rin. Blame her.

Six...

"Can anybody do something?" Yukari calmly asked, despite the situation at hand. You go girl, you go.

Five...

"Nope." Riri also calmly replied.

Four...

Yukari started freaking out. Well, you still go girl.

Three...

"Hey, where's Ai and Akiyo?" Nikko asked, lacing her fingers together behind her head.

Two...

"I was wondering when somebody would notice." Ai sighed.

One...

Ai and Akiyo tossed everybody over the huge iron gate and they flew over it themselves.

Zero.

And the Larvals rammed straight into the walls and the gate. They poofed away, leaving dust behind.

The figure chasing the Larval Rins emerged from the shadows (And death-dust. Can't forget that.), revealing... Miku. In wizard-like armor. With an awesome staff. And a very, very stiffity stiffy stiff face.

"Who are you lot?" the Miku in armor tried to bellow, but failed. Horribly. Since she still had a high-pitched voice like Miku-from-the-original-world.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: Sucky ending is sucky. ;w; See you all next chapter, unless it's already uploaded for late readers!~

(Note: My father is currently lamenting on how I should learn my spelling list. C'mon. Be grateful I put up with this.)


	18. Day eight part four: Lili and Lulu!

A/N: GWWEEEEEEEEEEEH SORRRRRRRRY. *puffs around every freakin' where* Ihadtoseemysisteroff. To Malaysia. Nah just kiddin', since I was at home. GOT ADDICTED TO HOMESTUCK ASDFGHJKLUBHUOMAXFTQIZYBP. Okayseriouslylet'sstartalready.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Voca'Neko owns Ai, iNeko'tan owns Akiyo, um... I feel like I'm missing some people. Let me check.

Oh yeah Nikko and Nikke belong to NikkoNantone over at YouTube. Peep. OH GOD DAVESPRITE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Narrator's/?'s POV (I'm... Trying to trust them again... Bleeef.)

Geez. Shaddup already old bag-of-macaroni Ivyerr.

Okay... SERIOUS MODE, ACTIVATE!

Riri and Ruru waved to Miku-from-another-dimension.

"HELLO!" Ruru ecstastically said, but SOMEHOW with a lower voice. Not as low as Riri's, though.

Riri popped a small cake pop into her mouth and mumbled, "Fwi." It was aaddoorraabllee. Her voice also was SOMEHOW higher pitched, but yet again, not as high as Ruru.

Armoured Miku gracefully glided to them and glomp she went, completely covering their faces and part of their bodies.

Just then, another Riri and Ruru popped their heads out from the doors of the mansion.

"Hello...?" Ruru-from-the-door shyly said. Her voice was like the Ruru we know. Except her current voice, not her voice from the original dimension.

On the other hand, Riri-from-the-door was PRATICALLY. RADIATING. STARS. SUNSHINE. PONIES. WHATEVER.

"HELLO!~~" she said with equal amount of enthusiasm as the Ruru we know. But probably not love. Sorry, Ruru. Her voice was the same as Riri's current adorable voice.

D'aawww. Ruru-from-the-door shuffled her feet to the other Ruru. Riri-from-the-door bounced merrily to the Riri we know, and I love. Not sure 'bout you guys, though. She was radiating even more sunshine. Probably enough to melt a room filled with ice-crea- I mean, ice cubes. Kaito would've eaten all the ice-cream already, the jerk.

Riri grinned joyfully (oh I'm about to puke I'm not used to writing her so happily) and asked, "You guys are from the original dimension, right?~"

Riri and Ruru from the normal dimension squirmed their heads out of armoured Miku's grip and rested their heads on her shoulder. "Yup." they chorused.

Armoured Miku squealed, and hugged them even more tightly. They wheezed, and tried to squirm out of her grip. Alas, to no avail. As expected of someone with armour.

"Hwet... Ush... Gwoo..." Riri said, not saying it properly 'cuz she's breathless.

...

...

...

...

...

Obviously.

Okay, TIME SKIP/JUMP/WHATEVER!

Wait, I skipped too far into the future... Let me rewind time a little bit...

There.

Everybody introduced themselves. Nobody would want to see over fifty Vocaloids introducing themselves. Other than maybe a few wacky ones, like maybe Oliver, Kaito, Meiko and Yukari.

They nicknamed Riri from the other dimension Lili, and Ruru from the other dimension was nicknamed Lulu.

Lili and Ruru were playing. Play-fighting, to be more exact.

"BLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" they kept repeating while trying to smother each other's faces with butter.

Riri and Lulu were chatting 'bout some things. Serious things.

"Aah~~ Riri is a tsundere and Ruru is a yandere~ Lili and Lulu are just straightforward... Boring, even." Miru said. Nicknames, again. She's armoured Miku.

"So... If this is an alternate dimension which was supposed to be an alternate timeline but became so strong it turned into a dimension, where are the other Vocatroids?" Geikuo asked. Vocatroids=Vocaloids of this dimension.

Miru sighed, "They're either all dead or out exploring... I was deemed the weakest, so I had to stay. You know the Larval Rins?"

Everybody nodded, except for the Kurones over there chatting and playing.

"They invade our town once every week. I kill them to train, so I can catch up with the others." she said.

"Wonder what it would be like, if we didn't defeat Sheber..." she mused. (Pronounced she as in "Sheep" and the last syllable of Bieber. You're welcome.)

Just then, two figures opened the door.

"Hey." Two boys resembling Geikuo and Len greeted.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE DOING MY HOMEWORK NOW ASDFGHJKLGUGFMKOA Be grateful, insolent fools.

(Note: I just realised there was 699 words in the story...

...

...

...

Okay since I added this thing it should be longer than that.)


	19. Day 8 part 5: MAAAAEEEEMIIII! Wut

A/N: Something's wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. Has the format for FanFiction changed? At least it did on this iPad. Ohgodohgodohgod.

*PANIC RAGE MODE ASDFGHJKLVHUAK- /shot*

[You really need t' learn how to keep calm.]

...

[Don't say it.]

...

[DON'T YOU DARE.]

AND CUT BIEBER'S HEAD OFF ASDFGHJKLOGJHBQA-

[/shoots.]

/shot.

Warning:

Insane amounts of... Wait. Let me check. Oh. Larval Rin and also butterfly larvae killings. Nah, just kiddin' 'bout the caterpillars. But there's definitely at least one Larval Rin going to die.

And yeah, somebody's gon' be intro in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Ai belongs t' Voca'Neko, Akiyo belongs t' iNeko'tan, Nikko and Nikke belong t' NikkoNantone on YouTube.

Oh yeah, fun fact: She's the first one who made a Dumb Ways To Die parody with a Vocaloid. Another fun fact: She enjoys working with Gumi. Not sure about Nikko and Nikke though. Yet another fun fact: Our countries used to be joined, 'till we declared independence for the second time. First time was from Great Britan. Still another fun fact that's not that fun actually- /shot.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ruru's POV (I'm just doing this 'cuz in her POV, the next scene would be lots more weirded out and helluva lot funnier.)

Geikuo.

Len.

Gei. Len.

...

Pretend I didn't say anything weird right there.

GEEEEEEISHAAAAAAAAA- /shot.

Pretend again I didn't say anything weird.

They strode in, and I imagined girl versions of themselves in fancy make-up, wearing a boa and ruffly feathery clothes, proudly strutting in and flipping their hair.

That would make a funny scene, actually.

I told a robot clone over at my room in my tower at Ders- I mean, Hell, to pin a note on the board about that.

Back on topic. I blame you for making me stray off.

"I... Always wondered what a hyper-active Ru- I mean, Lulu and calm, stoic Lili would be like. They're just adorable." Len-from-the-other-dimension said.

...

...

...

I stared at him with my empty eyes.

...

WHAT.

THE.

FREAK.

DID.

HE.

SAY.

The Len we know and detest, hate, whatever flinched.

"Don't try to get near them. It's for your own sake, bro." He said.

Smarty-pants at least knows not to mess with ME, THE GREATEST DEVIL, RURU.

"Lili and Lulu hate me. So Riri and Ruru won't, right?" Armoury Len boasted with confidence, but his voice cracked at the 'right?'.

He grinned and reached out to pet me.

He was nearing five centimetres. Oh. He got to five centimet-

TARGET WITHIN KILL ZONE.

-CC(open lua

-Lua(start_loop

-Lua(duck)

-Lua(click)

-Lua(whirr)

-Lua(emit: Entity. Spark)

-Lua(eye_colour. FF0000)

-Lua(repeat_instruction_click_whirr_spark_2)

Lua(end loop

RURU: OPEN COMMAND CONTROL.

RURU: OPEN LUA.

RURU: DUCK.

RURU: CLICK.

RURU: WHIRR.

RURU: SPARKS FLY.

RURU: MAKE EYES TURN RED.

RURU: REPEAT CLICK, WHIRRING AND SPARKS TWICE MORE.

RURU: EXIT LUA.

"Ruru exits out of Lua. What should she do next?"

"Kill Armoured Len. Skip to after linebreak."

"Ignore all the author's FOUR FREAKIN' HOURS of work finding the HTML code for pure bloody red and save Len. Well, actually just pure red. Not bloody. She thought that hemospectrum was a word, but she believed Homestuck too much and took four hours. Skip to second linebreak."

SPACE FILLER TIME!

Fish in a cake.

Orange juice on a cabbage.

Ogres in Minecraft.

Penguins playing Sburb.

DONE WITH THE SPACE FILLER!

Click click whirr whirr dur hur hur.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Imagi's/Nobody's POV [I'M BACK FREAKS!] (Except you play absolutely no part in the story. You don't get a mention, or even a reference. You're just an alien nobody's point of view.)

"You have chosen to kill Len gruesomely with a living chainsaw. Not a very wise choice, but the other option was a dead end anyway."

Ruru grinded her teeth and transformed her arm into...

Oh god.

Oh.

God.

OH GOD.

A FREAKIN' MACHINE GUN.

Well, I s'pose I AM Ivyennerd's imagination... I mean, Imagination, so I could change her mind... But this was locked in my safe for a long time so I had to make way for new ideas.

Hey, see what I did there? "Ivyennerd"? I be a nerd?

Well, Ruru hissed,

_"No certain male blonde imbeciles shall touch_

_The Evil Witch Of Balance_

_Without consent._

_Or even with permission, however,_

_Only for a few seconds._

_I doubt it will ever happen,_

_But the_

_Demonic Princess Of Fate_

_Will never tell a lie to me."_

Everyone gaped. Except for Len-being-held-at-machine-gun-point.

...

...

...

Oh shut up with this building up tension already.

Obviously he wouldn't be gaping.

Ruru would've shot a gargantuan bullet down his throat.

I think Ivyerrete would make a story about off-shoot timelines from the Base Timeline. Including what would happen if he did gape. It... Wouldn't be hilarious, honestly...

"Uh, okay, calm down..." Machine-gun-point Len tried to minimise opening his mouth, thus making him sound timid.

NOT. ADORABLE.

He's just a beast. Compared to Miku, who's a princess... Okay, I know AT LEAST two of you guys are here for the LenxMiku or MikuxLen. BEAUTY AND THE BEAST REFERENCE ASDFGHJKLXJTIVEKDMRO- /shot.

Riri, Lili and Lulu pounced on Ruru and dragged her into a corner.

Riri apologised, "She's... Um... How do I put it... Being controlled by our future-self dealio...? Like, there are seven tiers of angels and devils and... We're both at the second stage and... She got furious and acted how she would at either the... Fourth or fifth..."

So.

Many.

PAUSES.

It's not even funny anymore, goddamnnit.

Suddenly, a girl clad in a black choker, a laced glove that goes up to her elbow, blah blah blah Ivynette will describe every OC fully in another story barged in, "The town's under attack by Reblaccka and some Larval Rins!"

Rebecca Black. There's your infamous person of the day.

"What!" Miru exclaimed very... Very... Loudly... 'till Ruru actually snapped out of hysteria mode.

Oh, a message to the other person who sent an OC from the author.

"GOMENASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II! Even though you sent in an OC before Celeste, just... SORRY I PUT MAEMI IN BEFORE YOURS ASDFJKLCGVAKPQMO- /shot"

Message done.

Handing it over to Yuuma, after Ivyerre and I are done trolling the people who saved Len.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

NICE TRY, FOOLS. READ THE OTHER OPTION THEN CONTINUE. (Oh god. Is it bad that I imagined Carkitty's voice from Let's Read Homestuck saying that?)

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Yuuma's/VY2's POV (Now it's time for the lesser known and mentioned Vocaloids to SHINE! In this tiny part of the story that will probably never appear again.)

VY1 Mizki glanced at me.

I mouthed to her, "Everything's going to be okay."

All of us Vocaloids, what's left of the Vocatroids (which were Miku, Rin, Len, Geikuo, Ri- I mean Lili and Lulu, Meiko, my other self, apparently a Hachune and a Shiteyan'yo and some others. Not many, though. And the other Len was nearly killed by our very own Ruru.) and the many, many citizens, including the random girl who barged in were preparing for battle.

"Say, who're you?" Avanna questioned.

The girl perked at the question. "Thought you guys would never ask! I'm Maemi!"

"I'm VY2. I'm code-named Yuuma, though."

"Avanna."

"VY1. Code-named Mizki. I'm like Yuuma."

"And I'm Oliver!" Oliver crashed into our little group like the rascal he was. And still is.

A curious Gachapoid followed suit. "GACHAPOID!"

I sighed and face-palmed.

Bad time for them to interrupt.

Most of us Vocaloids were healers since we didn't know how to fight. But we were still decked out to the brim.

"So we wouldn't lose our healers. Anyway, you guys came to pass over to Reike's and Reikene's dimension, not fight, right?" Miru would answer when anybody asked why we were so well-suited.

When we asked Lon - that's a nickname for the other Len - he would answer, "The Miku from this dimension doesn't want to see her fellow teammates die again."

Yeah. Did I mention Lon and Miru are dating?

Len's just jealous they've made it that far while Miku definitely does NOT harbour any feelings for him. Yet. I think she will soon.

Passing to Weatheroid!

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Weatheroid's POV (Um... I think I'm going to introduce every Vocaloid not introduced yet at this rate.)

I feel lonely and sad. Angry, even.

I can't sing.

Everybody can.

Why did the author think it was smart to implement me?

She should've ignored me.

She has to di-

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Reike's POV (Aaaawkward. Okay, Weatheroid, I'll put in the other talkloids if that makes you happy. Reike, I've finally remembered you when Miru mentioned you and Reikene.)

...

...

... Reikene...

...

...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Tianyi's POV (WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE SO AWKWARD. Now, I'm fairly certain this will be awkward too. She's the only official Chinese Vocaloid so... I'LL BET A STRAND OF MY HAIR THAT SHE DOESN'T FEEL AWKWARD BECAUSE OF SOME UNKNOWN SOURCES.)

Um, I don't feel awkward... Because of Yukari...

... Let's get back to the story already...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (Let's actually make progress with story here, like what Tian e said... E means swan. Tian means sky. Sky swan means heaven swan. E is pronounced "er" without the r. Or Tian e could also mean angel.)

Blah blah blah they won against Reblaccka 'cuz they're awesome and it's cliched and she sings really badly blah blah blah.

White fish...

What? I said nothing.

Let me describe the death of a poor random Larval Rin.

One of Tianyi's glass shards hit its legs, making crimson, candy red bloo- wait, aqua blue blood flow out of its wound.

An arrow from Ruru soared through the air, nearly piercing the creature. Well, it did pierce another one. The arrow had scraped its face, tiny drops of the ocean-coloured blood slowly dripping out, almost making it seem like it was crying.

The Larval Rin reached the front of the queue, in front of Riri, who was raising her sword to the right, steely determination present in her eyes to survive to visit Reikene's grave.

Well, she would survive, anyway. The only way she would die is if her amulet was more than five metres away, remember?

It couldn't see anything. Everything was hazy and blur.

She brought her sword down, slicing the creature in half and killing it.

Blood of different kinds of colours were splattered on her sword, making it a gruelling sword in the colours of the rainbow with some other colours like white, black and brown.

... Yeah. I'm enjoying writing this death part too much.

Congratz, congrats, stuff, Miru glomping Riri and Ruru saying she'll miss em, and the villager, Maemi asked, "Can I come with you guys too?"

"What. Why." Ruru asked, though as you can see, it was more of a statement.

"I'm actually from the Base Timeline!" she beamed.

Riri asked, "Proof?"

"I know Megnut." she said.

"'Kay. Fine. You can come with us." Riri said, albeit a little unwillingly.

This time, Ruru was the one who made the portal.

Everybody jumped in, Ruru being the last so she could close the portal.

"Where're we going next?" Maemi word-queried.

Riri smiled, slightly creepily.

"Soul Eater." she word-rasped.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: I usually don't know how to end chapters so... ;A; I END THEM AT CLIFF HANGERS TO MAKE IT FLOW SMOOTHLY OKAY? (And review please! •w• They me update quite quickly, unless something crops up like me deleting the chapter after a full, solid, two thousand. Let me check the word count. 2013 words. Including these things at the back. •w•. Now review. Please.)


	20. Filler (1): 1 out of 2

A/N: Not dead, not dead. I just- dunno. Glub glob gleb glab biby birty boop. Ignore me please.

Disclaimers: HECK, THIS IS A FILLER ABOUT MY OCS' LIVES BEFORE VOCALOID-ISING. EVERYTHING HERE IS MINE. 'Cept English. And some other obvious things I don't want to painstakingly list them all out.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

My POV (I've reduced myself to the author. The mysterious narrator is someone else now. Dammit. I want to stuff him/her in a bag right now. Though I can't since s/he doesn't exist.)

Riri slumped into the very comfortable seat. She sighed and mentally lamented the day she was turned back into an angel.

She accidentally crossed her eyes since it was hard for her to see without her contact lenses. Yes, she wears contact lenses. Beat it, boy. Wait what. What do the words I just said mean. She often crossed her eyes without the lenses.

The crossed-eyed pirate- I mean angel, fumbled, searching for her contact lenses. She had a feeling Kod was playing some kind of nasty trick on her. She sighed and hoped he wouldn't stab her in the eyes with a knife. That hurt badly the last time he did it.

She dragged herself out of the room to toss a dagger at her step-brother. She missed, because she didn't actually want to hurt him and besides, that was her way of telling him she needed something. She liked to be independent, though. But with all the bossing around from Kod, might as well take a break once in a while.

Rere noticed the dagger and turned around, beaming like a precious vase overflowing with the sweet smell of sunshine. But really, he DID smell of sunshine. In a weird and convoluted way. He was literally glowing but from... His emotions? I dunno.

Riri's face contorted into one of disgust. The light was making her think twice as she closely resembled a vampire. If she recalled correctly, one of her ancestors was actually a vampire? No, she was sure of it. Angels normally DO NOT recoil at light, unless it's either too bright or they were descendants of vampires. Which was weird because it was only her granduncle who was a vampire. Immortal beings did not neccesarily reproduce strictly to their species, but then again, it was a very, very low chance to reproduce one from another breed.

Riri asked, "Lost my contact lenses, help me find them." It was more of a command than request, but Rere willingly agreed.

Riri thought little of it as she knew, she knew he had a crush on her. And of course, he did not want to give up even though she refused him countless times.

She directed her train of thought away from the current subject. Instead, she focused on the readers'.

Or more specifically, reading into the future that I'm writing this all down for everyone to read. She groaned and hurled herself into a pile of umbrellas which Ruru tended to leave everywhere. What was with their weird obsession of umbrellas? She thought that. Not me. I, too, have an obsession with no objection as I'm in posession of the contraption over my head while doing some fraction. Yeaaah.

Rere found her lenses soon after scurrying around. He just so happened to find it in her room, under all her secret stuff.

Riri supressed the urge to blush. He had seen her secret collection. Of what, you ask? Dead rats. However, in the far off future for them but a minute ago for us, somebody had eaten all the rats up. Take a jab at who it is.

Rere was totally innocent and ignored her rats. She breathed a sigh of relief. How fortunate he ignored it.

Meanwhile, in a parallel universe, Rere ate all the rats and wrecked her room by releasing an army of rats living inside a mansion. The end.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

A/N: So, done with the chapter. Filler. The next one will come in a day or so. Reviews are apurriciated! Meow. :33


End file.
